Mi demonio guardián
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: *DESCONTINUADO* Yugi es un demonio del sexo, Yami es un joven abusado por su propio padre. Yugi odia a los humanos, Yami es ciego. ¿Qué sucederá cuando el destino una sus vidas? AU YugixYami
1. Inocencia y oscuridad

**Mi demonio guardián**

**Capítulo 1: Inocencia y oscuridad**

**Disclaimer: **claro que Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece, es mío, MIO!! (Despierta en el mundo real) NOOO… fue un sueño!! T.T

**Advertencia: **AU (alternate universe o universo alterno), no esperen a un Yugi inocente y a un Yami valiente! Es todo lo contrario n.n Sangre, violencia, violación y un Yugi muuuy malvado!!

Ahora sí, con el fic…

**0000000000000000000**

Era una noche fría y oscura. Las calles se mostraban desiertas, ya era tarde y muchos aprovechaban el tiempo descansando.

Era un lugar pobre, las casas parecían querer venirse abajo. Ni aún los pequeños jardines en ellas le daban alegría alguna al lugar. Un ambiente deprimente oprimía toda la zona. Y unos gritos, desgarradores y agudos, resonaban por todo el barrio. Así pasaba todas las noches, en una de las casas, la más descuidada quizás, y para muchos la más tenebrosa. Era el hogar de lo que solía ser una familia. Ahora solo quedaba el padre y el hijo, la madre había muerto años atrás en un trágico accidente.

El hijo era corto de edad cuando su madre se marchó, y solo sensaciones y olores le quedaron de ella en su mente. El muchacho era ciego, desde su nacimiento había sido condenado a la oscuridad eterna. Un mundo sin colores ni sonrisas.

Sin embargo, se dice que esta solía ser la familia más feliz, hasta el día en que quedó destrozada por la pérdida del ser más importante. Se podía ver al muchacho, sentado en lo que quedaba del viejo jardín, con la mirada perdida, careciente de visión. El niño alegre había desaparecido, dando paso a un joven distante y deprimido, esclavo de su propio padre.

Todos lo sabían, el joven era abusado; por su propio padre era herido de todas las maneras existentes. A veces se podían ver los golpes en su cara, o las tristes lágrimas derramadas de esos ojos, que a pesar de ser hermosos, eran inservibles. Y es que el chico tenía unas joyas curiosas. Rubís siempre fijos le acompañaban. Sus ojos eran de un color carmesí, pero estaban marchitos…

-Eres un estúpido… acaso estás ciego, pero casi lo olvido, sí estás ciego!!- exclamó el hombre, después de haberle dado una fuerte patada al joven frente a él. –No sirves para nada, ni agua en el piso sabes limpiar!- El menor se quedó inmóvil, deseando con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer de allí. Sintió algo cálido en su boca, con un sabor metálico… sangre. Su estómago le dolía y a pesar de no poder verse, sabía que su rostro mostraba ya múltiples heridas.

-No le hables así, pobre niño- habló otro hombre, el cual estaba al lado de su padre. Era un amigo de este, si es que así se le podía llamar.

Se acercó al chico, arrodillándose junto a él. –No lo escuches, pequeño- le dijo, lamiendo luego la mejilla lastimada del menor. Este sintió repulsión inmediata, pero no se alejó. No quería más dolor. Mientras tanto, su padre miró el momento perfecto, lo primero que le saltó a la mente fue el dinero.

-Te gusta el inútil ese, cierto?- preguntó, mirando con repugnancia la figura de su hijo. Y es que el pobre joven estaba cubierto de heridas, unas viejas y otras más recientes, además de que no podía faltar la sangre. Esta abundaba más en sus manos, las cuales estaban llenas de heridas profundas, provocadas por vidrios, que pertenecían al vaso de agua que se había quebrado. Y es que el chico, al no poder ver, torpemente había intentado limpiar el piso, clavándose en el proceso los vidrios. Tonta y estúpida acción, desde el punto de vista de su padre.

-Cómo no gustarme? Si es un niño muy hermoso- contestó el otro.

-Te propongo un trato… te daré un momento con él, y tú me pagarás lo que desees… si el mocoso no te complace, no me pagas nada- le dijo, al parecer muy convencido de que su hijo no le fallaría. El hombre sonrió, al parecer feliz con la oferta.

-Acepto tu propuesta… después de todo, quien no querría probar esta delicia?- preguntó mirando al pobre chico con lujuria, ansiando el momento para poseerlo. Lo alzó, resguardándolo en sus brazos, mientras el menor temblaba de miedo. Ya había hecho esto antes, pero cada vez era como la primera. Y es que su padre había dejado de trabajar, ahora lo único que hacía era vender el cuerpo de su hijo a sus amigos. Pero él no se quedaba fuera, disfrutando todas las noches del cuerpo inocente del joven. Y no solo en las noches, ahora también en el día, y a veces el día entero sin parar.

El hombre miró al padre, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. Este le señaló una de las habitaciones. Sin esperar nada más, el mayor llevó al chico a la habitación señalada. Lo acostó luego en la humilde cama, y le quitó la ropa en un segundo, siguiendo luego con su propia vestimenta. Al estar ambos desnudos, el mayor de ambos abrió su boca para preguntar.

-Cómo te llamas, precioso?- Hubo silencio por unos momentos. El joven solo intentaba hablar sin que su voz rompiera en llanto.

-Ya… Yami, señor- contestó al fin, ignorando con dificultad las lágrimas que le amenazaban. No quería hacerlo, no quería más dolor. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, y eso incluía sus partes íntimas, y es que el hacerlo todos los días no solo le cansaba, sino que lo maltrataba en… esa zona.

-No temas pequeño, seré amable, lo prometo- le dijo el hombre. –Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó, su voz salida en una especie de gemido. Y la verdad era que solo el escuchar la voz inocente del chico bastaba para excitarlo.

-16, señor- habló de nuevo el joven.

-Es curioso… yo tengo… 40 años más que tú- Ante esta declaración, Yami no aguantó más, rompiendo en un llanto agudo. –Qué te pasa, te doy asco?- preguntó el mayor. El adolescente de inmediato detuvo sus lágrimas, no podía hacer enojar al hombre, sino su padre lo castigaría.

-Noo… es que… snif… no quiero que… me duela- susurró, diciendo la verdad.

-Pequeño, no va a dolerte, ya te dije que seré amable- le dijo el hombre, mirando luego el cuerpo del chico. Sin poder soportarlo más, le dio vuelta al joven, abriéndole en un rápido movimiento las piernas, dejando al descubierto la pequeña entrada del menor. Estaba consciente de su edad, y sabía que si no lo hacía rápido se cansaría. Así que sin importarle el dolor que podría causarle al otro ser y la promesa que había hecho, empujó sus caderas con fuerzas, entrando violentamente en el chico.

El grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, seguido de otros. Hasta que Yami recordó que no podía hacer enojar al hombre, así que fingió gemidos lo mejor que pudo, saliendo estos a veces con una exclamación de dolor.

La verdad el adolescente no sabía lo que pasaba, o mejor dicho, lo que significaba. Siendo ciego, no tenía una idea clara de lo que era el sexo. Lo único que podía pensar era que el sinónimo de este era dolor.

Todo terminó en unos minutos, y Yami se halló solo en la habitación. Al parecer al hombre le había gustado, ya que antes de irse, había escuchado la declaración complacido de este. Al menos no recibiría un castigo.

Escuchó pasos, eran de su padre. Al no tener el sentido de la visión, sus otros sentidos se agudizaban, sobretodo el de la audición. Ya conocía bien el sonido de su padre al caminar.

-Bien hecho, esclavo… bien hecho- susurró su padre. –Pero… ahora falta que me complazcas a mí- agregó.

-Por favor papá… estoy muy cansado… por favor- le dijo Yami. Además de cansado, estaba muy adolorido. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar. Esto molestó a su padre, quien en un segundo lo tomó del cabello y lo hizo levantado. Lo sacó a la fuerza de la habitación, recibiendo gemidos de dolor por parte del joven. No les dio importancia y siguió con su camino. Al bajar por las escaleras, Yami se tropezó. El hombre no hizo esfuerzos por sostenerlo y lo soltó. El joven cayó hasta abajo, sintiendo como el dolor se agudizaba. Terminó en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras.

El mayor llegó luego, levantándolo nuevamente del cabello. Abrió la puerta del frente y lo empujó, cayendo el menor en lo que solía ser el jardín.

-Cuando dejes de llorar y te hagas más hombrecito podrás entrar. No quiero prostitutas lloronas en mi casa- Cerró la puerta, dejando a su hijo solo. Este solo se limitó a llorar en silencio. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía. Tenía miedo de estar ahí solo, sobretodo porque su mundo estaba basado en la oscuridad.

Se quedó ahí, inmóvil y sollozante. Ya no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era morir. Su alma estaba hecha pedazos, al igual que su corazón.

* * *

Las calles estaban desiertas, solo una figura parecía avanzar en ellas.

Yugi parecía ser un joven normal. Pero no era así. A pesar de su apariencia inocente y sus grandes ojos amatista, su mente era oscura. Él era un íncubo, un demonio del placer y el sexo. Su misión? Simple, seducir a las mujeres, sobretodo a las vírgenes. Y, por qué no? También a los hombres. Su objetivo? Terminar en la cama con sus víctimas.

Pero a pesar de tener relaciones con humanos, su ser entero los odiaba. Creían que los demonios eran los seres malvados, cuando en realidad _ellos _eran las bestias sin corazón. Culpaban siempre a su especie por las desgracias del mundo cuando _ellos _y solo _ellos _eran los culpables.

No podía negarlo, los demonios eran seres de las tinieblas, fríos y descorazonados. Pero los humanos eran aún más oscuros que ellos.

-"Malditas criaturas"- se dijo. Mirando cómo una mujer se acercaba a él, mirándolo con lujuria. Con solo la primera impresión había logrado saber que la humana era una prostituta.

-Hola, precioso… quieres un poco de esto?- preguntó mientras se levantaba la minifalda, dejando poco o nada a la imaginación. El íncubo no respondió, la verdad era que lo que menos le interesaba eran las prostitutas.

-Querida, lo siento tanto pero no tengo dinero- se alejó luego, sin mirar atrás. Y luego se preguntaban por qué odiaba a los humanos… era patético.

De pronto, una sensación penetrante lo invadió. Sabía lo que era, el sufrimiento de un humano. Ya lo había sentido antes, pero nunca de esa forma. Si bien se complacía al ver el dolor de otros, este era un dolor capaz de matar a cualquiera. Le complacía sentirlo por supuesto, pero se preguntaba quién podría estar sufriendo de esa manera.

Sintiendo curiosidad, siguió la hermosa sensación. Entre más caminaba más lo inundaba el sentimiento, y más se sorprendía al ver que un humano podía soportar tal dolor.

Escuchó un sollozo. Se acercó a la casa de la cual provenía el hermoso sonido. Miró con repugnancia el lugar. Era uno de los lugares más pobres que había visto. Sin darle mucha importancia, miró el pequeño espacio que según él, podía haber pertenecido a un jardín.

Encontró lo que buscaba en el suelo. Era una figura humana, ese maldito olor lo reconocería en cualquier parte, el olor de los humanos. Parecía ser un joven, y al parecer estaba en el estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Pequeños suspiros salían de su boca, indicando que el joven había estado llorando.

Yugi sonrió… se iba a divertir mucho con este. Se acercó al chico y lo tomó en sus brazos. Un fuerte olor a sangre llegó, al parecer el humano estaba herido y por su peso también parecía estar desnutrido. –"Mucho mejor"- se dijo el íncubo, sonriendo con malicia. Sin importar quien pudiera estarlo viendo, mostró sus dos alas negras y en un segundo se elevó en el cielo. En menos de un minuto estaría en su apartamento.

Al llegar dejó al joven en el sofá. Lo miró con detenimiento. Era solo un adolescente, con un curioso parecido a él, estaba desnudo y su cuerpo lleno de heridas. Y no solo eso, aparte de la sangre, había otra sustancia. Yugi la reconoció de inmediato, era semen.

Cerró sus puños con furia. Qué clase de monstruos eran los humanos que lastimaban a criaturas inocentes como al joven frente a él? No sentía compasión del chico sin embargo, ya que sabía que cuando el menor creciera hasta convertirse en adulto, sería como todos los demás.

Pero antes de que eso pasara, se aseguraría de arruinarle la vida aún más al joven frente a sus ojos. Ningún humano merecía amor ni aprecio, y él se encargaría de hacerle entender eso a su víctima, la cual ahora era el pobre chico, quien dormía profundamente sin saber el destino que le esperaba…


	2. Sombra escondida tras la inocencia

**Mi demonio guardián**

**Capítulo 2: Sombra escondida tras la inocencia**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! y todos sus personajes son míos!! Mwahahaha!! (mira a su derecha, donde se encuentran 3 hombres gigantes con trajes de pingüino) O.O Olvídenlo, Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece!!

**Advertencia: **AU (alternate universe o universo alterno), sangre, tortura psicológica y un Yugi muuuy malvado!! Aunque Yami no se queda atrás… ya verán por qué mwahahaha!!

Ok, al fic!

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Aunque esta acción era solo involuntaria, ya que la oscuridad siguió reinando. Intentó levantarse, encontrando que sus piernas apenas respondían. Recordó los eventos ocurridos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Seguía vivo, y ese era el peor castigo que podía recibir.

Se acostó de nuevo, pero notó algo curioso. El ambiente era diferente. Su almohada olía diferente. Sorprendido, salió de la cama, encontrando que esta era más grande que la suya, además, era mucho más cómoda.

Con sus piernas temblorosas y débiles, se puso en pie. Estiró sus manos intentando tocar algo, lo que fuera. Lo primero que encontró fue una pequeña lámpara. Ahora lo sabía, no estaba en su casa. Lo último que recordaba era el haber perdido la consciencia después de que su padre lo obligara a quedarse afuera.

Tocó su pecho, encontrando que tenía ropa puesta. Pero, no había estado desnudo cuando su padre se enojó con él?

Sin entender lo que pasaba, empezó a caminar, sosteniéndose de la pared, ya que sus piernas aún estaban muy débiles. En su mente, empezó a contar sus pasos. Su madre le había enseñado que cuando estuviera en un lugar desconocido, debía ir contando cada paso que daba, para que al final pudiera volver sin perderse.

-"Uno… dos… tres…"- siguió contando, mientras caminaba con dificultad. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos decidió alejarse de la pared. Extendió nuevamente sus manos y caminó, sin perder la cuenta de los pasos que daba.

Supo pronto que había llegado a un lugar más abierto, tal vez la sala.

-Hola? Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó, sintiéndose muy inseguro. De pronto, escuchó claramente el sonido de unos pasos a sus espaldas. Asustado, se volvió con rapidez. Pero sus piernas no parecieron contestar muy bien y lo hicieron caer.

-Vaya, vaya… es solo un pequeño torpe- escuchó una voz. No era grave, en realidad era menos grave que la suya propia, pero bastó para hacerlo temblar. Ya que a pesar de todo, la voz era fría.

Con mucho esfuerzo extendió de nuevo sus manos y sin levantarse, buscó al dueño de la voz.

-Qui… quién eres?- preguntó. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una risa burlona.

-Pero quien lo diría, el pobre niño es ciego- a este comentario le siguió otra risa. –Ya que lo preguntas… mi nombre es Yugi- Se acercó al joven, arrodillándose frente a él. Tomó con fuerza las manos del humano, quien solo pudo exclamar en dolor. –Sabes? Fue muy difícil sacar cada vidrio que tenías en tus hermosas manos- le dijo.

-Donde estoy?- interrogó el aterrado joven.

-Por qué tienes miedo?… Sabes… yo sé que los ciegos reconocen a las personas tocándoles el rostro… no quieres ver como me veo yo?- le preguntó, llevando las temblorosas manos del chico hasta su rostro. –Qué esperas? Haz tu magia- Cumpliendo las palabras del íncubo, el joven movió sus manos. Solo tardó unos segundos antes de quitarlas sorprendido. –Qué pasa? Notaste algo?-

-Eres… muy parecido a mí…-

-Curioso, no crees?- -"Y asqueroso"- pensó. Lo que menos quería era parecerse a un humano, pero ahora tenía una réplica de sí mismo en uno de ellos. Sino fuera por lo ojos y algunas ligeras diferencias en el cabello, serían iguales.

-Cómo te llamas?- preguntó. La verdad ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No quería estar ahí hablando con un humano. Quería verlo sufrir, pero tendría que esperar un poco… solo unos cuantos minutos.

-Yami- contestó el joven.

-Tenebrae(1)… te queda muy bien, tu mundo es la oscuridad- le dijo. Sin embargo, el chico negó con su cabeza.

-La oscuridad es mala- susurró. Y ese fue el momento perfecto, desde el punto de vista de Yugi.

-Eso crees?- rió con malicia, antes de mostrar sus dos alas negras. Yami pareció sentir el cambio, ya que retrocedió un poco.

-Ven aquí, quiero que… sientas algo- le dijo. Tomó nuevamente la mano del joven y la puso sobre su ala. –No has escuchado hablar… de los demonios?- Yami alejó su mano al sentir el ala fría y huesuda y retrocedió aún más.

-No… los demonios no existen… los ángeles tampoco existen…-

-Un pequeño incrédulo- susurró Yugi.

-Es una pesadilla, todo es una pesadilla- se dijo una y otra vez.

-Pesadilla? No sabía que los ciegos podían soñar… pero créeme, esto es más real de lo que te imaginas- El joven se levantó bruscamente, notándose el terror en sus acciones. Movió sus brazos intentando encontrar algún apoyo, mientras caminaba con torpeza.

-Jajaja… inops insons(2)- susurró con malicia el íncubo. Cómo disfrutaba ver la desesperación del joven. Y eso que solo era el comienzo.

-Por favor… quiero irme a mi casa…- El rostro del íncubo se tornó aún más frío. A casa? Acaso él tenía casa?

-A tu casa… quieres ir a tu casa… a eso le llamas casa? Te violan y abusan de ti y aún así quieres volver… humanos, qué difícil es entenderlos… pequeños laberintos sin salida- comentó, mirando con asco al tembloroso joven.

Este, en su patético intento por alejarse del demonio, golpeó con fuerza una pequeña mesa, en donde se encontraba una hermosa estatua de cristal. Sin embargo, dejó de ser hermosa, al caer al suelo y romperse en mil pedazos.

El pánico inundó al joven mientras que la rabia formó su camino en el íncubo.

Este último se levantó, sin aguantar la furia, tomó al joven de un brazo y lo empujó con fuerza. El pobre joven cayó al suelo, y esta vez no solo sus manos tocaron los vidrios, sino también su rostro.

Una exclamación de dolor salió de la boca del humano, quien intentó moverse para alejarse de los vidrios. Pero la mayoría de ellos ya estaban incrustados en sus manos y en su rostro.

Mientras tanto el íncubo miraba complacido las acciones del joven, mirando gozoso la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de las manos del humano y de un lado de su rostro.

-Torpe… no voy a volver a gastar mi tiempo quitando esos vidrios. Ve a ver tú cómo lo haces… aunque en mi opinión te será difícil porque… eres ciego- rió con burla, escuchando luego los sollozos del joven. Miró fastidiado cómo el cuerpo del otro temblaba en sollozos. –Debilis(3)- susurró con enojo.

Tomó al joven del cabello, ignorando por completo las quejas de dolor de este.

-Ahora, sé un buen niño y limpia este desorden!- ordenó, tomando con más fuerza el cabello al chico, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-Por favor… me lastima!- exclamó el joven.

-Por favor, por favor, eso es lo único que saber decir! Suplicar no va a ayudarte!- Lo soltó con fuerza, haciendo que el joven cayera nuevamente. –Maldito humano- susurró con odio.

Suspiró con furia mirando la debilidad del chico, quien solo lloraba como un bebé.

Era solo un niño cobarde, pero ya aprendería. Él le haría entender que la única manera de sobrevivir era ser frío y egoísta. –"Será solo un humano más"- se dijo el demonio. Todos los humanos dejaban la inocencia en un momento u otro… y este joven no era la excepción.

Se dio la vuelta, con intenciones de salir del lugar. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

-Jajajaja- una risa a sus espaldas lo detuvo. Pero… no podía ser el humano… esta risa era demasiado… macabra…

Se volvió nuevamente encarando al joven.

Este se levantó mirando con fascinación y placer sus manos ensangrentadas. Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión. El joven era ciego, pero tenía su vista enfocada en sus manos… como si estuviera… viéndolas.

-Jajajajaja- De nuevo esa risa, pero esta vez, la identidad de su dueño fue revelada. Era el humano… -Pulcher(4)- susurró con gozo sin dejar de ver sus manos ensangrentadas.

-Pero que…?- habló el íncubo. Estaba sorprendido, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Dónde estaba el joven débil y cobarde? Y… acaso el humano sabía hablar en latín? La palabra que había pronunciado era en latín… Y por qué demonios el joven parecía estar viendo? No era ciego? Y si pudiera ver, por qué la sangre en sus manos parecía causarle tanta… gracia?

Negó con su cabeza… muchas cosas al mismo tiempo…

Miró al joven, encontrando que este lo miraba ahora a él. Esos ojos estaban fijos, mirando curiosos los suyos propios. El humano sonrió.

-Parvus et socors daemon(5)- Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar estas palabras. Pero pronto, la sorpresa dio paso a la furia.

-Maldito humano, cómo te atreves!- exclamó, avanzando hacia el joven. Sin embargo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo retroceder. Miró como pudo al humano, notando cómo este alzaba sus brazos, mostrando sus manos ensangrentadas; y movía su cabeza a un lado, mostrando las heridas en su rostro.

De pronto, vio los vidrios salir de cada herida, y venir hacia él. Como instinto, colocó sus brazos al nivel de su rostro, protegiéndolo. Sintió los vidrios pasarle sobre su piel inmortal. Qué estaba sucediendo? Esto no podía ser obra del humano.

El viento cesó de pronto. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

El íncubo bajó sus brazos, esperando encontrar al humano frente a él… mirándolo. Pero… no estaba ahí. Buscó con la mirada al joven. Lo encontró en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente.

-"Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"- se preguntó, mirando sorprendido el rostro del joven, el cual no tenía una sola herida. Miró luego las manos del chico… estaban sin herida alguna.

-"Pero… cómo…?"- Algo captó su atención de repente. Miró aún más sorprendido la estatua de cristal, la cual estaba intacta, ocupando su ya cotidiano lugar en la pequeña mesita…

* * *

-Te digo que es extraño… y no me imaginé nada…-

-Bueno si lo que dices es cierto entonces… tal vez el joven no es humano-

-Claro que es humano! Apesta igual que uno!- exclamó Yugi, mirando al súcubo. Esta parecía humana, de hermosa apariencia; tenía el cabello rubio y largo y sus ojos eran de un color púrpura.

-Como digas… Mira, te doy mi opinión, y no sobre este tema, ya que en realidad creo que te volviste loco, pero… deja de ser tan cruel con los humanos. Sí, hay unos que no son nada agradables, pero otros son… buenos…- comentó.

-Fácil para ti decirlo Mai… tienes a tu Joey... y sabes que nada de los que digas me hará cambiar de opinión sobre esas patéticas criaturas. Y una última cosa… gracias por pensar que estoy loco- le dijo con sarcasmo. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del edificio de apartamentos, y se dirigían al de Yugi.

-No esperas que te crea… solo mira lo que dices! Un humano… haciendo lo que solo un demonio o un ángel pueden hacer…-

-O un brujo- susurró Yugi. Mai lo miró sorprendido.

-Ahora crees que el pobre joven es un brujo? Vaya, que gran imaginación tienes!-

-Mira, no imaginé nada… y… ahh olvídalo!- exclamó el íncubo. –Ya llegamos- anunció al ver la puerta que daba a su apartamento.

-Ya lo sé… he estado aquí varias veces… o ya lo olvidaste?- preguntó la súcubo.

-No tiene caso que estés enojada… no cambiará nada… el joven seguirá sufriendo…-

-Es injusto, acaso el chico te ha hecho daño?-

-No, pero soy un demonio. Y se supone que los demonios odian a los humanos…-

-Tonterías, mira a Asmodeus(6), es todo un caballero con los humanos- interrumpió la rubia. –Abre la puerta y deja de discutir, quieres?- ofreció. Yugi la miró no muy contento, pero aún así obedeció. Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-Recuerda que antes pensabas como yo y… ni siquiera conoces a Asmodeus- comentó Yugi. Era verdad, Mai solía tener los mismos sentimientos que él hacia los humanos… pero luego conoció a Joey, un simple humano que logró cambiar los pensamientos de la súcubo.

-Eso fue antes. Y sobre Asmodeus… qué puedo decir, su fama lo persigue- respondió la rubia.

-Como digas- susurró Yugi.

-Bueno, y dónde está?- preguntó Mai, refiriéndose al humano.

-En la sala- contestó Yugi. Suspiró al ver al súcubo entrar al lugar donde estaba el humano. –"Ahora la cuenta regresiva… 3, 2, 1…"-

-PERO QUE HICISTE!! DEJASTE QUE EL POBRE NIÑO DURMIERA EN EL SUELO COMO UN PERRO!!- exclamó la rubia.

-Si él no quiso buscar una cama no es mi problema!-

-Es ciego! Como esperas que sepa donde hay una cama! Pero que cruel eres!- Yugi suspiró fastidiado. Caminó hasta la sala, encontrando a Mai. Esta le dirigió la mirada más fría que tenía. Sin embargo, al volver su vista hacia el humano, sus ojos se suavizaron.

-Yugi… es solo un niño, y muy parecido a ti- Escuchó un gruñido, pero lo ignoró. –Mi pobre bebé, ese tonto de Yugi te asustó mucho verdad?-

-Oh por todos los infiernos, solo esto me faltaba- susurró Yugi, recibiendo una mirada amenazante por parte de la rubia. –Qué?- preguntó.

-Compórtate, quieres?-

-Y mira quien me lo dice- contestó. La súcubo suspiró resignada, volviendo su atención hacia el joven. Con sumo cuidado lo alzó, recostándolo en sus piernas. Acarició con cariño el cabello del humano. Lo miró luego con atención… algo en él le resultaba tan… familiar… -"No es el parecido con Yugi… pero entonces… qué es?"- se preguntó.

Un gemido la sacó de sus pensamientos. El humano estaba despertando…

Sus ojos se abrieron, sin embargo, no se enfocaron en nada. Intentó moverse, dándose cuenta al fin que estaba en los brazos de alguien. Recordó lo que había pasado tiempo atrás. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- escuchó que le decían. Era una voz femenina, así que no era el… demonio con quien había estado tiempo atrás. Sintió una mano acariciarle su cabello. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no lo trataban de esa forma.

-Qui… quien eres?- preguntó nervioso.

-Mi nombre es Mai- contestó la súcubo, sonriendo al ver la inocencia del humano. –Y cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó.

-Yami- respondió el joven, sintiéndose un poco más seguro.

-Yami, es un bello nombre. Y dime, corazón, cuántos años tienes?- interrogó. Tuvo que resistir la necesidad de soltar un 'awww' al ver al joven sonrojarse. –"Que ternura!"- exclamó en su mente.

-Dieciséis-

-Pero si aún eres un niño!- exclamó. –Pobre criatura- agregó. Yugi le había dicho dónde había encontrado al joven y en qué condiciones lo había encontrado. –"A tan corta edad y ya ha pasado por una pesadilla"- se dijo la rubia.

-Eres… un ángel?- preguntó el humano. Mai rió al escuchar la pregunta.

-No… no lo soy- Pensó unos momentos antes de seguir. –Soy… un… soy un demonio, corazón- dijo al fin. La reacción del joven no se hizo esperar. Comenzó a temblar nuevamente y a intentar soltarse del agarre de la rubia. –Tranquilo… no voy a hacerte daño…-

-Buaj- Miró a Yugi al escuchar el sonido. El íncubo tenía cara de asco y el sonido que había hecho indicaba que tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Aún sigues aquí?- preguntó la rubia. La verdad había pensado que el demonio se había ido ya a buscar a su próxima víctima, después de todo, el joven parecía tener muy poca importancia para él.

-Es mi apartamento- fue la respuesta de Yugi. Mai iba a responder, sin embargo, un pequeño gemido la detuvo. Miró con tristeza el rostro lleno de terror del joven en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, ese… monstruo… no va a lastimarte- le dijo, mirando con dureza al íncubo.

-Eso crees?- preguntó el demonio, antes de reír burlonamente y salir del lugar.

-Malvado- susurró la rubia. –Shh, tranquilízate, corazón- le dijo luego al joven.

-Quiero morir… quiero morir…- susurraba el humano una y otra vez.

-No digas eso… tranquilo… todo va a estar bien- afirmó Mai, esperando que sus palabras lograran calmar al joven.

Mientras tanto, Yugi estaba en su habitación.

No estaba de humor para salir a buscar víctimas. En ese momento, algo más ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-"Un humano como ese no es capaz de hacer lo que hizo"- se dijo, recordando lo sucedido horas atrás. La mirada fija del joven, los vidrios, las palabras en latín… simplemente no había una explicación.

Acaso Mai tenía razón? Podía ser que el joven no fuera un simple humano?

-"Debió haber cometido muchas maldades en sus vidas pasadas para merecer una vida tan cruel"- pensó. Pero, eso qué tenía que ver con lo sucedido? No había ninguna relación… o sí?

La verdad no lo sabía.

Pero en ese momento solo una cosa estaba clara. Tenía que averiguar todo acerca de este humano… y sabía bien dónde encontrar lo que buscaba…

* * *

(1)-Oscuridad

(2)-Pobre inocente

(3)-Débil

(4)-Hermoso

(5)-Pequeño y estúpido demonio

(6)-Según lo que he leído, Asmodeus es un demonio de alto rango que se caracteriza por su extrema cortesía y gentileza.

* * *

Magi: Konnichiwa! He regresado! La verdad no tenía planeado terminar este cap hoy peeero… me volvió a dar la inspiración XD Se me ocurrió poner algunas palabras en latín, aunque debo decirles que no soy una experta en este idioma así que si encuentran algún error por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo n.n

Una aclaración. Se supone que cuando se refiere al súcubo, se usa el artículo masculino, es decir 'el súcubo', peeeero, no sé me sonó mejor 'la súcubo' para este fic… empezando porque es nada más y nada menos que Mai -.-

Y bueno, qué más? Ahhh si, gracias a Katsuy akano por recordarme que los ciegos cuentan los pasos en lugares desconocidos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Sayonara!


	3. Detrás de la máscara de luz

**Mi demonio guardián**

**Capítulo 3: Detrás de la máscara de luz**

**Disclaimer: **no! No lo diré! Me niego rotundamente a decirlo!!(uno de los pingüinos asesinos, mejor conocidos como abogados la apunta con una pistola) O.O ok, ok! Lo confieso!! Yu-Gi-Oh y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de un japonés millonario y suertudo!! Que por cierto es un familiar mío (la apuntan de nuevo, esta vez con una ametralladora) Está bien, está bien, el creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es familiar mío!! T.T

**Advertencias: **primero que nada, y la advertencia más grande: la locura y demencia de esta escritora XD Luego, en segundo lugar, viene el AU(alternate universe o universo alterno), la tortura psicológica, un Yugi más sicótico que la escritora del fic O.o y un Yami que está en proceso de maldad.

Bakura: deja de hablar y empieza!

Magi: y quien me obliga!! Ò.ó

Bakura: yo y… mi amiguita (saca una pistola de agua)

Magi: o.O wow, mira como tiemblo! Que puedes hacer con una…?

Bakura: (dispara agua al rostro de la pobre escritora… pobre de mí T.T)

Magi: o.o… T.T buaaaa!! Me mojaste!! Te ODIO!!

Bakura: te lo mereces… ahora di las palabras mágicas o sino…

Magi: pero que les pasa hoy! Ya es la tercera vez que me amenazan con pistola en mano… en fin, las palabras mágicas… ummm, te odio?

Bakura: (le dispara aún más agua)

Magi: ok, ok… al fic… T.T

* * *

Entró en la habitación, teniendo la certeza que esta estaba ocupada. No se equivocó. Mai estaba ahí, mirando con compasión al joven que ahora dormía plácidamente en la cama.

-Pobre niño- susurró la súcubo.

-Es muy tarde ya… que va a decir tu… novio- dijo Yugi, pronunciando con repulsión la última palabra. Demonios, odiaba de verdad que la rubia estuviera con un humano; era… asqueroso.

-Dijo que está bien que me quede… lo llamé hace algunas horas- contestó Mai.

-Como acabas de decir… eso fue hace algunas horas- comentó Yugi. La rubia entendió de inmediato el mensaje oculto detrás de estas palabras. El íncubo quería que ella se fuera de allí, lejos del humano. –"No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre supongo"- pensó, suspirando con resignación. Solo esperaba que Yugi no fuera muy cruel con el humano.

-Está bien, me voy, feliz?- preguntó, levantándose de su lugar al lado del joven, mirando al demonio con frialdad.

-Mucho- susurró el íncubo, sonriendo con malicia. Al parecer ya podría divertirse un poco más con el patético humano.

-Yugi… no lo lastimes, al menos déjalo dormir lo que falta de la noche- pidió la súcubo.

-Qué?- preguntó Yugi mirando a la rubia con falso reproche. –Lastimarlo? Yo? Pero qué dices! Es más, sabes lo que quería hacer? Ir allá arriba y arrebatarle el trono al que se hace llamar 'Dios' para luego dárselo a este hermoso humano… se vería muy tierno sentado en oro puro… no crees?- interrogó con falsa inocencia.

Mai solo pudo suspirar. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría que el íncubo cambiara de opinión.

-Que frío y cruel eres- le dijo.

-Gratias(1)- le dijo el íncubo, sintiéndose alagado ante el comentario.

-Yugi… vas a…?-

-Tú bien sabes que no puedo a menos que el humano quiera- contestó el íncubo, sabiendo lo que Mai iba a preguntar. –Soy un demonio del placer no de la violación… puedes estar tranquila- agregó.

La rubia asintió, sintiéndose mejor; aunque no del todo. Sabía que de todas formas el pobre chico iba a sufrir.

-Bueno, me voy- le dijo. Se acercó al humano, y, después de besar su mejilla, reveló sus dos alas negras.

-Es más rápido así- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Yugi, quien mantuvo su semblante serio. Abrió la ventana y en un segundo se elevó en el cielo.

El íncubo la miró, hasta que la rubia desapareció de su vista. Miró luego el reloj, las dos de la madrugada. –"Tendré que dejarlo para después"- se dijo. Había decidido que tenía que saber más sobre el humano. La información era muy fácil de encontrar. Pero para ir allí, tenía que abrir un portal a la medianoche, sino, gastaría mucha energía. Después de todo, un viaje al centro de la Tierra(2) no era muy fácil de realizar, ni siquiera para los demonios.

-"Ahora tendré que quedarme aquí sin nada que hacer"- pensó Yugi con sarcasmo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven quien dormía pacíficamente. Sonrió con malicia. Iba a hacer lo que Mai le había dicho, dejaría que el joven durmiera lo que faltaba hasta que amaneciera… pero…

-"Para tener pesadillas no hay que estar despierto"- Rió con maldad, acercándose al joven. Puso su mano sobre la frente del humano, quien dormía tranquilamente sin saber que sus sueños pronto se convertirían en horribles pesadillas.

El íncubo se concentró en una sola palabra, '_pesadilla'._ Pronto, sintió cómo una profunda agonía se creaba en el joven. Sonrió complacido. Era una hermosa sensación.

-Papá…… detente…- susurró el joven, apretando con sus puños las sábanas.

-No fue nada difícil- habló Yugi. Miró por última vez al humano, quien ahora movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

Rió por lo bajo, ese sentimiento de soledad y desesperación que irradiaba el joven era verdaderamente placentero.

-Dulces sueños, corazón… jajajaja!- se alejó, aún riendo. Después de todo, no necesitaba estar cerca del humano para sentir esa deliciosa sensación.

* * *

Quería que se detuviera, que se acabara. Pero, qué podía hacer?

Sentía a su padre entrar y salir de él repetidamente. Cómo podía detenerlo? Solo recibiría un peor castigo.

-"Detente, por favor… detente"- rogaba en su mente. Estaba llorando, como siempre.

Su padre tenía razón, era débil… lo único que sabía hacer era llorar, como si eso fuera a arreglar todos sus problemas. Por qué no se atrevía a defenderse? Por qué tenía que ser un maldito cobarde?

Tal vez… ese era su destino… sufrir. Tal vez, solo podía ser feliz en su mente.

Solo era un humano, un patético ser humano…

_Eres más que eso… _Escuchó una voz en su mente. _No eres un humano…_

-"Quien soy entonces?"- se preguntó. Una punzada de dolor lo inundó de pronto. La sensación obviamente había sido causada por su padre, quien al parecer estaba disfrutando del momento.

_Maldito humano, se atreve a lastimarte… vas a permitirlo?_

-"No tengo opción"- se dijo. –"No puedo hacer nada… soy un maldito cobarde… ni siquiera puedo ver…"-

_No dejes que eso te detenga…_

-"No importa… soy patético"-

_Levántate…_

-"No puedo… me castigarán…"-

_Estás solo… no hay nadie más aquí…_

-"Qué?"- se preguntó, dándose cuenta al fin que la sensación de dolor se había ido. –Pa.. padre?- preguntó, esperando escuchar una respuesta. Esta nunca llegó.

Estaba solo? Su padre se había ido ya?

Se quedó ahí, con la intención de asegurarse que no había nadie con él.

No escuchó nada, ni un solo movimiento.

Se levantó en silencio. Tenía frió. Además, sabía bien que no estaba en su casa. Qué iba a hacer ahora? No quería quedarse ahí. No le gustaba ese lugar.

_Déjame enseñarte… _De nuevo esa voz. Sin embargo, asintió, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué.

De pronto, escuchó un canto. Era la voz más dulce que había escuchado. Y un instrumento, uno solo, le acompañaba.

_**Dominus, dominus**_

_**Custodio nos**_(3)

Sin saber por qué, dejó que en su rostro se formara una mueca de desprecio. La voz era hermosa, sí, pero la letra de su canto era… molesta…

_Abre los ojos… _Escuchó que le decían. Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pero, cuál era la diferencia? Aunque los abriera todo seguiría igual.

Sin embargo, decidió obedecer. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía nervioso.

Con lentitud, abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Una luz cegadora le dio la bienvenida. Como reflejo, puso sus brazos al nivel de sus ojos. –"Un minuto…"- se dijo. Podía… ver? Sin importarle la fuerte luz, quitó sus manos. De nuevo fue obligado a cubrirse los ojos.

Sorprendido como nunca lo había estado, adaptó su vista a la luz. Alzó sus manos y… las miró. Ahí estaban… frente a él…

-"Puedo ver… puedo ver!"- exclamó en su mente con profunda felicidad, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazarle. Nunca en su vida había sentía tanta felicidad.

_**Per l'eternita  
Per l'eternita  
Septem pecatta**_(4)

El canto nuevamente llamó su atención. Miró al frente. Esta vez la sorpresa fue aún más grande. Encontró a la dueña de la voz. Pero… no era una humana. Sus vestidos eran claros, demasiados claros… tal vez, este era el color blanco? Y de su espalda, dos grandes alas, aún más blancas que sus vestiduras se erguían con orgullo.

-"Un ángel"- se dijo el joven, sin poder evitar su sorpresa.

Miró luego sus alrededores. El lugar entero parecía brillar. De pronto, sabía lo que cada cosa era. No sabía cómo, ya que al no poder ver, jamás podría identificar lo que era cada cosa que ahora veía. A lo lejos, veía un mar, enorme, de… cristal?

Y alrededor del ángel, habían nubes, y en cada nube, parecían haber incrustados diamantes y oro. Simplemente era… hermoso…

_**Per l'eternita**_

_**In omnis l'eternita(5)**_

Algo llamó su atención. La voz que siguió el canto no era la misma que había escuchado en el principio. Era una voz más grave, una voz de varón.

Miró de nuevo al frente, encontrando que el ángel no estaba sola. A su lado, sentado, había otro ángel, tocando el arpa. Sin embargo, a este ángel pudo identificarlo.

-"No puede ser"- se dijo, mirando sin poder creerlo el cabello tricolor del ser, y sus dos ojos carmesí. –"Soy… yo"- Tocó su propio cabello, en un intento por contradecir su pensamiento. Pero no pudo, era el mismo cabello y de alguna manera desconocida para él sabía que también compartían los mismos ojos.

_**Dominus et spiritus  
Aeternitas  
Adiuva nos**_(6)

Las voces de millones de personas llegaron hasta sus oídos, Sorprendido nuevamente, se dio la vuelta. Encontrándose con millones de personas, no, no personas, ángeles, cantando con gozo.

_Dime quién eres… _De nuevo esa voz. Se dio la vuelta otra vez, encontrando que el ángel parecido a él lo estaba mirando. Se sintió intimidado de pronto. No era una mirada dulce ni amable; lo único que reflejaban esos ojos… era odio, un profundo y oscuro odio…

_Dímelo!_

-No lo sé- respondió. El ángel lo miró con desprecio.

_Ego sum te… ego sum Cado Angelus…_(7)

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, a pesar de no saber ese idioma, lo había entendido a la perfección; pero… no era verdad. Lo que había dicho el ángel era una vil mentira. –"Estoy soñando… es solo un sueño!"- se dijo.

De pronto, todo pareció temblar, y la oscuridad volvió a cubrir los ojos del joven…

Se levantó con rapidez, encontrando solo oscuridad. Todo había sido un sueño… una pesadilla. Pero… había podido ver… por primera vez en su vida se había sentido verdaderamente feliz…

Se acostó nuevamente. Se sentía muy mal…

Dejó sus lágrimas caer. No sabía por qué lloraba, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Su cabeza le dolía. Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan miserable?

-"Solo quiero morir… es eso mucho pedir?"- se preguntó. Era demasiado, ya no quería seguir. Pero, no podía hacer nada… absolutamente nada.

-Pero miren nada más… el niño acaba de despertar- escuchó que decían.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, era la del demonio. Tembló involuntariamente.

-Pobre, pobre niño- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Lo único que quería era que su dolor acabara, pero, al parecer la vida no quería darle esa felicidad…

* * *

(1)-Gracias

(2)-Se dice que el Hades(mejor conocido como el infierno) se encuentra en el centro de la Tierra. Así que cuando usé este término, obviamente me refería al infierno.

(3)-Señor, Señor

Guárdanos

(4)-Por la eternidad

Por la eternidad

Siete faltas

(5)-Por la eternidad

En toda la eternidad

(6)-Señor y espíritu

Eternamente

Ayúdanos

(7)-Yo soy tú… yo soy el Ángel Caído

* * *

Magi: sehh, ya sé, quedó raro este capítulo. Peeero, ya se imaginan, me dio de nuevo la inspiración O.o Aunque usted no lo crea XD Ni siquiera yo lo creo u.u

Y, miren lo que tengo!! (Saca al señor Kura, el cual está amarrado con unas cadenas de metal indestructible y tiene un paño en su boca el cual apenas si lo deja respirar, además de que está completamente mojado!!) Mwaahahahahahaha!! LA VENGANZA ES DULCE!!

Bueno, ya me cansé de ver al albino este (le da una patada que lo eleva por los cielos y lo lleva a yo qué sé dónde. Es decir, cómo demonios voy a saber yo a dónde fue a dar el loco ese? O.o) Se lo merece ù.ú

Pasando a otro tema, la canción que salió en este cap no es mía, es **Per l'Eternita** de **E Nomine**, y no sé si la lírica está bien, ya que no la encontré por ninguna parte así que puse lo que más o menos entendía al escucharla, así que puede que hayan algunos errores además de que solo puse algunos fragmentos de la canción y la parte que canta Yami, bueno, el Yamiángelmalvado (XD) en la verdadera versión es la mitad en latín y la otra en alemán, peeero, yo puse ambas en latín n.n

Y… creo que eso es todo… bueno, sobre el lemon, no sé si haré uno… empezando porque no soy una fanática del lemon, me gusta más el shounen ai. Pero en fin, puede ser que cambie de opinión, no estoy segura…

Y sobre los signos de interrogación… antes los abría, pero de pronto al fanfiction se le ocurrió estármelos borrando, así que ahora solo los cierro, seehhh como si fuera en inglés, pero bueno, digamos que es algo que me identifica XDD

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora…

Gracias a: **Lila Wolff de Filth, Seika Lerki, Katsuy Akano, rosalind, lissette, Sayuki y nimtri **por sus reviews!

Una aclaración que olvidé hacer. La descripción del lugar donde estaban los ángeles (entiéndase el Cielo, los lugares celestiales, el lugar donde está Dios, etc, etc) es solo parte de mi imaginación. Lo único que está basado en algo es el mar de cristal. Sino mal recuerdo lo leí en el libro de las Revelaciones, o Apocalipsis, como quieran llamarle.

Bueno, me voy

Hasta la próxima!


	4. El recuerdo de mi ángel

**Mi demonio guardián**

**Capítulo 4: El recuerdo de mi ángel**

**Disclaimer: **Mírenlo de esta forma, si Yu-Gi-Oh me perteneciera, Yami sería mi esclavo mental, Kaiba ya se hubiera lanzado de un puente, Yugi se habría ido a vivir a un recóndito lugar en la selva donde yo no pueda encontrarlo, Bakura se hubiera cortado el pelo hasta quedar calvo, y Marik… créanme, mejor lo que dejo hasta ahí… en resumen si YGO fuera mío(NO LO ES!!) todos sus personajes estarían en el loquero(wueno excepto Yami porque "HEY TU!? QUE TE PASA!! NO PUEDES TOCARLO!! EL ES MIOOOOO!!"… ejem y Kaiba porque se murió cuando se lanzó del puente, el muy tonto se le olvidó ponerse paracaídas o.O… RIP KAIBA!! xD) EN FIN! Creo que ya entendieron xD

**Advertencias: **AU(universo alterno), un Yugi con el papel de seme y la más bella de todas, UN YAMI UKE(Ahh que hermosa es la vida!! xD)!! Además este capítulo es todito un lemon(relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres)! Wueno, la mayoría al menos xD Así que si no te gusta este tipo de contenido(demonios, a quien no le va a gustar?? xD) entonces no leas! Quedan advertidos!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tembló de miedo al escuchar al demonio acercarse a él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al sentir una fría mano tocar su mejilla.

-Tanta tristitia et solitudo(1)- escuchó que decía el demonio.

Se levantó, quedando sentado en la cama y alejándose del toque del íncubo.

-Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó con temor.

-Hmmm no sé, qué quieres que te haga? Jajaja- rió Yugi, mirando con crueldad al joven.

De pronto, y para el eterno agradecimiento de Yami, el timbre sonó.

Yugi suspiró con molestia, antes de salir de la habitación.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Un hombre estaba del otro lado. Era alto, de cabello rubio y largo y de ojos grises penetrantes.

-Quien eres?- preguntó con desconfianza el íncubo.

-Vaya, íncubo… no reconoces a los de tu especie?- interrogó el hombre con burla.

-Nunca dije que no fueras un demonio… solo quiero que te presentes- contestó Yugi. La verdad, desde la primera vez que lo había visto se había dado cuenta que el hombre frente a él no era humano.

-Puedes llamarme Azazel- respondió al fin el rubio.

-Azazel?- preguntó con sorpresa el de menor estatura. Si no estaba equivocado, Azazel era un demonio de muy alto rango.

-Jeje veo que me reconociste. Te preguntarás que hago aquí… según sé, hay un humano contigo-

-Sí, qué quieres con él?- preguntó con curiosidad. Cómo sabía que había un humano viviendo ahí?

-Muy sobre protector… no es normal en ti, Yugi. Pero en realidad no esperaba menos, después de todo el humano es importante para ti…-

-Jaja importante? Para nada! Es más puedes matarlo si quieres. Anda!- le dijo con burla, haciéndose a un lado. La verdad estaba sorprendido de que el demonio supiera su nombre, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Veo que aún no lo recuerdas. Hmm pronto lo harás- le dijo el rubio. Y sin decir nada más entró en el lugar. –Donde está?- preguntó.

-Sígueme- fue la única respuesta del íncubo. No podía negar que las palabras del mayor lo habían dejado algo confundido.

Escuchó unos sollozos y alzó la mirada. Ahí estaba Yami, acostado en la cama y llorando sobre la almohada.

-Ahí está. Patético, verdad?-

-Sí en verdad miserable- contestó Azazel. Se acercó luego al joven y tomó el mentón de este en su mano.

Yugi sintió de pronto ganas de alejar el toque del otro de Yami. Pero tan pronto entendió este pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza.

-"Estoy enloqueciendo!"- se dijo.

-Jamás creí que te vería en estas condiciones… que sucedió contigo?- susurró el demonio. Yami solo dejó escapar más lágrimas. Ahora que seguía? Se sentía de verdad aterrado. –Jaja ni siquiera puedes ver!- exclamó el rubio con burla. –De verdad que al amo le encantaría ver esto- agregó.

Soltó a Yami, quien se acurrucó nuevamente entre las sábanas. Miró luego a Yugi y acercó a él.

-Te encargo una pequeña misión íncubo- le susurró.

-Y cual sería esa 'misión'?- preguntó Yugi con curiosidad. Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para lo que diría el rubio luego.

-Vas a tener sexo con ese joven- respondió el demonio. Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión. Qué había dicho? Miró al más alto sin poder creerlo. –Vamos no me digas que no te gusta. Eres un íncubo!-

-Y por eso es que no puedo tener sexo con él. No puedo al menos que él quiera!- le dijo con furia. Que demonios tenía planeado el rubio?

-Claro que puedes. Olvida lo de ser un demonio del placer, quieres? Además, bien sabes que soy tu superior y puedo ordenarte lo que quiera… a menos que quieras que le de esa misión a alguien más…-

-Está bien, lo haré- afirmó Yugi. La verdad, no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejar a Yami en manos de otro demonio, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Sabía que aceptarías- le dijo el rubio, mirándolo con seriedad. –Ahora debo irme-

-Espera- llamó el íncubo, ganándose la atención del otro. –Conoces a ese humano?- preguntó. Había visto el reconocimiento en los ojos del demonio cuando vio a Yami, y eso lo tenía muy confundido.

-Jaja la respuesta a esa pregunta te la dejo a ti, íncubo. Conoces a ese humano?- le dijo, y sin decir otra cosa se alejó, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Yugi se quedó ahí por unos minutos. Su rostro mostrando solo confusión. Suspiró luego. Vaya 'misión' que le habían dado.

Iba a ser algo… diferente. Nunca había violado a alguien, siempre había tenido sexo con personas que de verdad lo deseaban.

-Mejor termino con esto de una vez- susurró. Después de todo le habían dicho que debía tener sexo con el joven, pero nunca le dijeron que debía de hacerlo más de una vez.

Entró a la habitación nuevamente y miró a Yami, quien seguía acurrucado entre las sábanas. Sus ojos se suavizaron, pero solo por unos segundos antes de mostrar nuevamente esa crueldad que siempre los había caracterizado.

Se acercó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca. Luego se sentó en la cama. El cuerpo del humano de inmediato se tensó.

Yugi lo miró por unos segundos. Se acercó a la oreja del joven y susurró unas palabras.

-Me preguntaste que qué iba a hacerte… ahora lo verás- le dijo. Bajó su cabeza hasta estar frente al cuello del humano y comenzó a besarlo. De inmediato el joven intentó alejarse, así que el íncubo rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo.

-Noo… snif… por favor… noo- susurró Yami, dejando escapar nuevamente sus lágrimas. Ya sabía lo que iba a suceder y no le gustaba para nada la idea. Dejó de forcejear y se limitó a sollozar. Estaba ya cansado de luchar, no tenía caso…

El íncubo siguió con lo suyo, ignorando los ruegos del humano.

Mordió el cuello del joven, dejando en este una pequeña marca.

Metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Yami, acariciando cada rincón y escuchando complacido lo pequeños quejidos que salían de la boca del joven. Tal vez, esta misión no era tan mala después de todo.

Se levantó y de un solo le quitó la camisa a Yami, quien solo pudo dejar escapar otro sollozo.

-Que patético eres- susurró con desprecio el íncubo. Sin esperar nada más atacó el pecho del humano con su lengua. Yami intentó alejarse nuevamente.

-Por favor! No más!- exclamó.

-Jaja pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado- rió el íncubo, tomando las manos del joven y poniéndolas arriba de la cabeza de este. Se acercó nuevamente a la oreja de Yami. –Lo mejor que puedes hacer… es disfrutarlo- susurró, mirando como el cuerpo del otro temblaba en más sollozos. Miró el rostro del joven, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas.

Sin darle mucha importancia, volvió su atención al pecho del humano. Tomó una de las pequeñas tetillas del joven en su boca y la acarició con su lengua. Sonrió al sentir un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del joven. Siguió con su trabajo hasta que la sensible zona quedó dura al tacto.

Se apartó de la zona, sin alejar su boca del pecho de Yami. Trazó un camino con su lengua desde la ya erecta tetilla hasta la otra. Y ahí hizo lo mismo que con la primera.

Los sollozos del joven parecieron disminuir. La verdad, Yugi no estaba siendo tan cruel como su padre. Claro que aún faltaba lo peor…

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir la lengua de Yugi en su ombligo. Eso se había sentido… bien…

El íncubo pareció notarlo, ya que se detuvo en esa zona, sacando y metiendo su lengua en el pequeño orificio. Utilizó sus dientes luego, mordiendo suavemente el sensible espacio y ganándose otro débil gemido.

Se separó luego, subiendo hasta estar frente al rostro del joven.

-Abre los ojos- le dijo. Yami hizo lo dicho, a pesar de que para él no hubo diferencia.

-Pulcher(2)- susurró el íncubo, mirando esas joyas carmesí. No podía negarlo… el humano era muy hermoso.

Sin soportarlo se acercó aun más, hasta juntar sus labios con los de Yami. Soltó las manos del joven, las cuales había tenido sostenidas desde hace unos minutos.

Tomó el lado derecho del rostro del humano en su mano y profundizó el beso. Sintió otro escalofrío en el cuerpo del joven al dejar que su lengua tocara la de él. La verdad, le sorprendía no escuchar más sollozos.

Pero le sorprendió aún más sentir a Yami pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Al parecer… no tendría que violar al joven…

Dejó que su lengua explorara la dulce caverna de Yami. Su sabor era tan exótico, intoxicante en verdad.

Se separó un poco y tomó en labio inferior del joven entre sus dientes, acariciándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad, ganándose otro gemido por parte de Yami. Y tenía que admitirlo, esos pequeños gemidos lo estaban desesperando.

Y así la lujuria empezó a hacerse presente en el demonio.

Dejó de besar al joven y miró su rostro. Sus ojos nuevamente estaban cerrados y sus mejillas tenían un adorable sonrojo. Sonrió involuntariamente.

Dirigió su atención al cuello de Yami, dejando pequeños besos en toda la zona. Por fin el cuerpo del humano parecía estar relajado, así que el íncubo decidió dar el siguiente paso.

Bajó su mano hasta llevarla al bóxer del joven, que era lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Y tomando el elástico de este, empezó a bajarlo lentamente.

De pronto sintió el cuerpo de Yami tensarse nuevamente. Los brazos que estaban alrededor de su cuello ejercieron algo de presión. Y de nuevo los sollozos comenzaron.

Miró al joven, notando las lágrimas que volvían a bajar por sus mejillas.

Limpió las gotas de cristal con sus manos.

-Quietus(3)- susurró. No sabía por qué pero… no quería seguir si a Yami no le estaba gustando lo que hacía.

Mordió su labio. Qué le estaba pasando? Por qué se comportaba así? Era solo un humano!

-No… no quiero… duele mucho…-susurró Yami. Yugi lo miró por unos momentos.

-No te va a doler… lo prometo- le dijo. La verdad, no quería seguir por que tenía una 'misión', quería seguir porque…

… lo necesitaba…

-En… enserio?- preguntó Yami.

-Sí… enserio- contestó Yugi. No podía evitar ser amable… simplemente no podía. No entendía que había sucedido. Hace solo unos minutos trataba al humano solo con crueldad… pero ahora…

Simplemente Yami era demasiado… lindo, como para hacerle daño…

Miró al joven y sus ojos se suavizaron. Tal vez… no era tan malo ser amable con él…

Dejó pequeños besos alrededor del rostro del joven. Esto pareció tranquilizarlo. De nuevo se detuvieron sus sollozos y su cuerpo se relajó.

Juntó de nuevo sus labios con los del otro y así reanudó sus acciones.

Con su mano bajó lentamente el bóxer. Esta vez Yami no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Separó sus labios de los del joven y así se deshizo finalmente de los estorbosos bóxer.

Un pequeño temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Yami al sentirse desprotegido. Sus brazos aún seguían alrededor del cuello de Yugi. No quería sentirse solo. No ahora.

-Pulcher- escuchó que decía el íncubo. Era la segunda vez que pronunciaba esa palabra. Y aunque no sabía lo que significaba, tenía el presentimiento que era algo bueno.

No podía creerlo, el demonio estaba siendo muy amable con él. Nadie nunca lo había tratado así… se sentía… bien con Yugi.

Sintió al íncubo acercarse a él. Dos palabras fueron susurradas en su oído.

-Angelus meus(4)- Sonrió al escuchar esto. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Yugi, sintiéndose de cierta forma protegido.

-Pulcher peccatum meum(5)- susurró. No sabía por qué había dicho eso... pero era extraño, sentía que lo había dicho antes.

Sus labios fueron capturados de nuevo. Y de pronto, una sensación indescriptible lo inundó. Ejerció fuerte presión en sus brazos y dejó escapar un extenso gemido.

-Estás muy sensible- escuchó que le decía Yugi. Y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. No podía creerlo… le había gustado… pero como si…

-Aww Yu… Yugiiii- su propio gemido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Yugi estaba tocándolo… ahí… Se sonrojó al pensar en eso. Sin embargo, los gemidos lo interrumpieron nuevamente. Jamás había sentido algo tan… placentero.

-Ya ves… lo estás disfrutando- le dijo Yugi. Yami se sonrojó nuevamente. –Jaja tomaré eso como un sí- Agregó, alejando su mano de la sensible zona. Un gemido de molestia escapó del joven.

Yugi se acercó y le dio un corto beso.

-Si quieres que siga debes soltarme- le dijo. Yami de inmediato desenredó sus brazos del cuello del íncubo. –Hmm desesperado por lo que veo- Otro sonrojo. Yugi sonrió. Que joven tan… tierno.

Sin esperar otra cosa bajó hasta quedar sentado en las piernas de Yami. Sonrió nuevamente al ver el ya erecto miembro frente a él. Jamás pensó que el joven disfrutaría esto.

Sopló sobre la erección del humano, ganándose un escalofrío por parte de este.

Lo miró una vez más y sonrió al ver el placer en el rostro del joven.

Sin ninguna duda metió el miembro del otro en su boca.

-AWW YUGIII!!- exclamó Yami, intentando levantar las caderas, pero encontrando que las manos de Yugi no se lo permitían. Se limitó entonces a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, dejando escapar hermosos gemidos.

La lengua experta de íncubo lo tenía completamente hechizado. Jamás había sentido algo como eso.

Dejó escapar un grito al sentir los dientes de Yugi unirse a su lengua. Qué más faltaba?

Sintió a Yugi bajar y subir, tomando todo su miembro para después dejar casi todo al descubierto.

Sin poder hacer nada más enredó sus manos en el cabello del íncubo. Abrió su boca y dejó escapar incontables gemidos.

-Yuuugi… ah… no… no aww… pares- susurró. Era demasiado… mucha presión…

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sintiendo venir una sensación completamente desconocida pero muy intensa.

-YUUUGIII!!- gritó el nombre del íncubo, sintiendo su ser entero explotar en placer.

Yugi tomó gustoso todo el líquido blancuzco. Por la reacción de Yami, no tenía duda de que ese había sido su primer orgasmo.

Dejó libre el miembro del joven. Sonrió al ver el semblante de Yami, sus ojos estaban cerrados, el aire parecía faltarle, ya que lo tomaba a bocanadas y un sonrojo aún más profundo que los anteriores cubría su rostro.

-Esto… esto… es… sexo?- preguntó Yami.

Yugi lo miró con cierta nostalgia. El joven había sufrido demasiado, no era nada extraño que preguntara eso.

-Sí… pero aún no hemos terminado- le dijo. El humano abrió sus ojos.

-No?- preguntó.

-Jeje no… todavía falta lo mejor- respondió el íncubo. Se acercó al rostro del joven y besó su mejilla. –Date la vuelta- le dijo. Yami obedeció terminando apoyado en sus brazos y piernas.

Yugi mientras tanto abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña botella con lubricante. Que bueno que tenía uno de estos en casi todas las habitaciones del apartamento, después de todo, era un demonio del sexo.

Tomó un poco del contenido en su debo y se acercó nuevamente al joven.

-Al principio va a dolerte un poco… pero pasará rápido- le dijo. Puso su dedo en la entrada del humano y lo metió con lentitud.

Yami dejó escapar un gemido de molestia. No le dolía aún, pero era algo un poco incómodo.

Yugi al ver la reacción de Yami, decidió meter un segundo dedo.

Esta vez el joven dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo, apretando sus manos en las sábanas.

-Quietus- susurró el íncubo, comenzando a depositar pequeños besos en la espalda del joven. Movió sus dedos, desafiando la estrechez que había a su alrededor.

Los gemidos de dolor parecían no terminar, hasta que de pronto Yami arqueó su espalda y alzó la mirada al techo dejando escapar un prolongado gemido.

-Te gustó?- preguntó Yugi, sabiendo que había encontrado ese lugar específico.

-Haz… hazlo de nuevo- le dijo Yami. El íncubo obedeció ganándose esta vez que el joven empujara sus caderas hacia atrás, con el objetivo de sentir más. Los gemidos eran ahora solo de placer.

El joven abría y cerraba su boca cada segundo, sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Sintió una leve presión comenzar a hacerse paso en su miembro, el cual nuevamente parecía cobrar vida.

-Nnmm- gimió de pronto con molestia cuando dejó de sentir los dedos del demonio dentro de él.

-Jaja Yami, no queremos que termines antes o sí?- interrogó Yugi. La verdad, no podía negarlo, estaba sintiendo algo completamente diferente a lo que sentía normalmente con sus víctimas. Era algo más… profundo… y no podía negarlo, le gustaba.

Solo hasta que llegó la hora de cubrir su erección con el aceite se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle… aún estaba vestido. Parpadeó un par de veces. Al parecer, se había concentrado demasiado en Yami.

Rió un poco y se sacó toda prenda con rapidez, arrojándolas en cualquier dirección. Ya vería luego como encontraría todas las piezas de su ropa que habían quedado regadas por el lugar.

Por fin cubrió su miembro con el aceite. Miró luego a Yami. El joven no se había movido, esperando pacientemente lo que vendría luego.

Tomó una buena posición y le abrió las nalgas al joven, dejando ver la pequeña entrada.

Suspiró y comenzó a entrar en el joven, quien de inmediato apretó sus puños contra las sábanas, dejando escapar una exclamación de dolor.

La repentina acción le recordó a Yami lo que su padre solía hacerle. Sin soportarlo, dejó las lágrimas caer. No le estaba gustando… le estaba doliendo mucho.

Sintió a Yugi besar su espalda.

-Yami… tranquilo-

-Me… me duele… mucho- susurró.

-Es normal al principio- le dijo.

Se concentró luego en sus acciones. Entró con un poco más de rapidez, hasta que por fin quedó dentro de Yami, quien no había dejado de sollozar.

Yugi se mordió el labio, tal vez era muy pronto. Al joven lo habían violado incontables veces después de todo.

Suspiró. No quería lastimar a Yami… por qué? No lo sabía.

-Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó.

El joven sintió sorpresa al escuchar esto. Su padre jamás le había dado esa opción. Eso significaba que… Yugi no iba a hacer algo que le causara dolor, cierto?

Pero… no lo había lastimado antes?

-"Nunca como mi papá"- se dijo.

Sonrió levemente.

-No… está bien, yo… puedo aguantar- contestó al fin.

-Seguro?- preguntó nuevamente el íncubo.

-Sí, seguro-

Yugi sonrió, sintiéndose mejor. Tomó las caderas del joven, y salió de él suavemente, hasta que solo la punta de su erección quedó dentro del estrecho canal.

Entró con rapidez, ganándose un gemido de dolor de parte de Yami.

Volvió a salir y luego entró nuevamente y repitió esta acción varias veces, escuchando complacido cómo los gemidos de Yami cambiaban de dolor a placer.

Estableció un ritmo pronto, sin soltar las caderas del joven.

Dejó escapar al fin un gemido al sentir la gran estrechez del humano. Era… perfecta en verdad.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus acciones, hasta que la habitación se llenó del sonido que emitía la piel de ambos al chocar.

-Awww… Yuu…giii… ma… magis!!(6)- exclamó Yami. Yugi obedeció de inmediato, aumentando aún más los empujones contra las caderas del joven.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver cómo los brazos de Yami parecían no querer sostenerlo más.

-Fessus?(7)- preguntó. Yami asintió, sonrojándose un poco. Yugi sonrió. Al parecer el joven sabía hablar latín después de todo.

-Jeje tranquilo, podemos arreglar eso- le dijo, saliendo del joven, quien dejó escapar un gemido de molestia. –Hmm espero que eso signifique que te gustó-

Yami solo pudo asentir. Claro que le gustó.

-Acuéstate- le dijo Yugi. El joven obedeció, recostando su espalda contra la suave cama.

Cuando ya se hubo acomodado, Yugi tomó ambas piernas del joven y las colocó alrededor de su cintura.

-Así estarás más cómodo- le dijo. Buscó nuevamente la entrada del joven y por segunda vez lo penetró, escuchando en el proceso un hermoso gemido por parte del humano.

Estableció un nuevo ritmo, rápido pero no muy fuerte. No quería desgarrar al joven después de todo.

-Nnmm… Yuuuu…giii… ah!... más… más rápido!- exclamó el joven, dejando escapar miles de gemidos. Yugi aumentó un poco los empujones, complaciendo al joven.

Esos gemidos eran simplemente hermosos, y quería escuchar más.

Tomó el miembro de Yami en su mano y empezó a masturbarlo.

Para su gozo, los bellos gemidos del joven aumentaron.

-Yuuu…gi… aww… voy… a… AWWW!!-intentó decir el humano pero en lugar de eso dejó escapar un grito, al sentir su orgasmo golpearlo con fuerza.

Yugi dejó escapar un gemido al sentir cómo el canal del joven se volvía aún más estrecho. Ya casi no podía aguantar.

Dio unos cuantos empujones más hasta que su propio orgasmo lo invadió, obligándolo a vaciarse en el joven. Un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca. Se quedó ahí por unos momentos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso con un humano.

Salió al fin del joven y se dejó caer a la par de este, quien también intentaba controlar su respiración. Lo miró… y sonrió.

Era el ser más hermoso que había visto. Y esos ojos… eran simplemente cautivadores. Aunque no funcionaran como debían, le daban un aire exótico al joven.

Y por alguna extraña razón… en ese momento sintió que ya había visto esos ojos antes… hace mucho tiempo.

_La respuesta a esa pregunta te la dejo a ti, íncubo. Conoces a ese humano?"- _Recordó lo que Azazel le había dicho. Un manto de confusión inundó su rostro.

De pronto, sintió al joven acurrucarse en su pecho.

Sin embargo, lo que dijo luego lo dejó congelado.

-…Aibou…-

Se separó del joven de inmediato, mirándolo con sorpresa. Los recuerdos empezaron a venir a su mente como grandes fuentes agua.

Solo una persona lo había llamado así.

Miró al humano…

-Atemu…- susurró aún sin creerlo.

Tenía que ser él… nadie nunca lo había llamado así.

Podría ser verdad? Podría ser que ese humano fuera en realidad Atemu…

…su bello ángel Atemu?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

(1)-Tanta tristeza y soledad

(2)-Hermoso

(3)-Tranquilo

(4)-Ángel mío

(5)-Mi hermoso pecado

(6)- Más

(7)-Cansado

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: ok… no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió esto xD Tenía planeado algo completamente diferente O.o Fue un… giro interesante en este fic…

Ehh ok, no sé xD Mejor agradezco los reviews antes de que me dé un infarto jaja.

Gracias por sus reviews! nOn Y si, disculpen el retraso T.T pueden matarme si quieren… claro que se quedarían sin escritora y por lo tanto sin un siguiente capítulo u.u

Y por cierto, lo del sueño del capítulo anterior, sip está algo confuso, pero se va a aclarar en los siguientes capítulos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este… umm… lemon xD Es decir, son 11 páginas y de ellas como 8 son puro romance jeje No sé, la verdad yo insisto que para escribir esas cosas no sirvo O.o

En fin… Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció este capítulo, si? Sobretodo porque ese fue mi primero lemon, del cual no quedé muy convencida… NO SIRVO PARA ESO!! xD que necia soy -.-

Hasta la próxima…………

………… O.O Esperen un minuto!! ESE DE VERDAD FUE MI PRIMER LEMON!!... X.X (se desmaya)


	5. Damnatio memoriae

**Mi demonio guardián**

**Capítulo 5: Damnatio memoriae**

**Disclaimer: **Me han apuntado con pistolas, secuestrado, mandado cartas que anuncian mi muerte, y lo peor, me han perseguido hombres con trajes de pingüino!! T.T Y ya me cansé de eso! Por eso confieso con mucho dolor y pesar que Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío ni en mis sueños! Y.Y Sip la verdad duele… pero es mejor que ver disfraces de pingüinos todos los días xD

**Advertencias: **AU, Yugi-seme, Yami-uke, mención de ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, así que si no te gustan estos temas, NO leas! Además, si estás aquí es porque leíste el título y el resumen… y el cap anterior que fue puro lemon… así que ya ni sé para qué pongo las advertencias xD

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Yugi?- preguntó Yami con inseguridad. No había esperado esa reacción por parte del íncubo.

Yugi no contestó, simplemente siguió mirando con sorpresa a Yami. Podría ser que su Atemu al fin halla regresado?

_-"Atemu… por favor, resiste! No puedes dejarme!"-_

_-"Volveré por ti mi Yugi… solo por ti… seremos felices los dos al fin… te lo juro… Ego amo te... pulcher peccatum meum(1)…"-_

_-"Atemu! Atemu no! Por favor, contéstame!... Mou... mou hitori no boku!"-_

Cerró sus ojos, recordando aquel momento que había olvidado tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, el sonido de sollozos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a Yami y sus ojos se suavizaron.

El joven estaba acurrucado entre las sábanas, abrazándose a sí mismo y llorando suavemente.

-"Podría ser Atemu? Ese joven sensible e inocente… podría ser en verdad mi serio y frío Atemu?"- Sonrió. Cómo no lo había notado antes, esos ojos carmesí eran simplemente inconfundibles.

Se acercó al joven y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo- le dijo.

-Te… hice… snif… enojar… merezco… snif… damnatio(2)- susurró Yami, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Yugi, quien solo pudo mirarlo sorprendido.

-Qué? Por qué…?- Logró preguntar.

-Papá… siempre… snif… siempre…- No pudo terminar, los horribles recuerdos que algún día tuvo que vivir le hicieron aumentar sus lágrimas.

Yugi ejerció presión en su abrazo. Qué clase de monstruo era el padre de ese joven? Suspiró con rabia, ni siquiera Dios podría salvar a ese hombre si en ese momento estuviera ahí frente a él.

Y fue en ese momento cuando se prometió algo en silencio… tal vez cuando trajo al joven a su apartamento su único objetivo había sido hacerlo sufrir más… pero ahora, ese objetivo había cambiado en solo unas horas. Desde ese momento en adelante, no permitiría que nadie lastimara al joven… absolutamente nadie.

-Damnatio… snif- susurró Yami.

-No Yami…-

-Pero…-

-No estoy enojado… simplemente… me distraje un momento. Y aunque lo estuviera, no tendría una buena razón para lastimarte- le dijo.

-Pero… papá siempre…-

-Olvídate de él!- exclamó con enojo Yugi. –Él no está aquí!- Sintió el cuerpo del joven tensarse. Intentó calmarse un poco.

-Yami…- calló sus palabras, al escuchar un ruido en la sala. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a la habitación en donde ambos estaban.

Sin embargo, una exclamación de quien fuera que estuviera ahí lo hizo calmarse.

-Ah que niño este! Yugi no dejes los zapatos aquí... por poco y tropiezo!- exclamó Mai. Yugi rodó los ojos. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas… después de todo, conociendo a la rubia, cuando entrara y viera lo que había sucedido ahí… bueno, nadie podría callarla.

Miró a Yami, quien no había dejado de sollozar.

-Yami… cálmate… ya te dije que…-

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAZ HECHO!?- Brincó un poco, al escuchar la muy exagerada exclamación de la rubia. La miró, solo para encontrarse con dos ojos llenos de furia.

-Mira, antes de que sigas déjame expli…-

-QUE HAY QUE EXPLICAR!! NO PUEDO CREERLO! ME DIJISTE QUE NO IBAS A TOCARLO!!-

-POR LUCIFER, NO LO VIOLÉ… ÉL QUISO QUE…-

-NO CLARO QUE NO… POR ESO EXACTAMENTE ES QUE ESTÁ LLORANDO! PORQUE LE ENCANTÓ DE VERDAD!- gritó con enojo Mai, acercándose en solo segundos. Tomó a Yami de los lados, quien había detenido su llanto al escuchar el alboroto.

-Que te pasa!?- preguntó Yugi, mirando con furia cómo la rubia intentando alejarlo de Yami.

-No vas a volver a acercarte a él, escuchaste! No lo permitiré!- le dije, alzando al joven. Pero cuando iba a alejarlo de Yugi al fin, Yami hizo algo que la rubia nunca esperó.

Se soltó del agarre de la súcubo, y se aferró con sus brazos al cuello de Yugi.

La rubia parpadeó varias veces, sin saber en realidad qué había sucedido. Miró sorprendida cómo Yugi abrazaba al joven.

-Te dije que me dejaras explicarte- le dijo ya con tranquilidad.

-Pe… pero como… si… tú… y él… es decir… que le hiciste?- preguntó al fin.

-Yugi…- susurró Yami, interrumpiendo el momento. El aludido lo miró, notando las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a agruparse en los ojos del joven. Acarició el cabello del chico y besó su frente.

-Shh tranquilo Yami, todo está bien- le dijo. El joven asintió, escondiendo luego su rostro en el cuello del íncubo.

Yugi miró a Mai, sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la súcubo.

-Pero cómo…? Tú… estás siendo amable… con un humano!- exclamó.

-Dame unos minutos… luego te explicaré- le dijo. Mai asintió.

Y por poco se desmaya al ver a Yugi colocar al joven suavemente en la cama, cubriéndolo luego con las sábanas.

-Duerme- le dijo, acariciando el cabello de Yami.

-Yugi… yo… gracias- susurró el joven, sonriendo levemente.

-Por qué?-

-Por… tratarme así… hace mucho que…-

-Jeje tranquilo, no pienses en eso- le dijo el íncubo. De verdad, no sabía cómo había podido desear lastimar a ese joven… simplemente era demasiado adorable.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que por fin Yami quedó dormido.

El íncubo se acercó, susurrándole unas palabras.

-Descansa, angelus meus(3)-

Se levantó luego y le indicó a la súcubo que lo siguiera.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

-Bien… explícate- le dijo la rubia.

-Es una larga historia…-

-No tengo prisa- Yugi suspiró.

-Bien… Un demonio estuvo aquí hace unas horas, al parecer conoce a Yami…-

-Qué? Pero cómo?-

-Déjame terminar… Este demonio, me encargó un misión… violar a Yami, PERO no lo hice!- dijo, cuando vio que la rubia iba a protestar. –Bueno, iba a hacerlo, pero resulta que a Yami le gustó después de todo… y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que en verdad no podía seguir odiándolo-

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas… pero aún no sé por qué un demonio te encarga algo como eso, ni tampoco sé el por qué dices que conoce a Yami-

Yugi suspiró. Creía saber el por qué. Pero no podía estar seguro.

-Todavía no puedo decirte el por qué… tengo que asegurarme primero de que mi hipótesis es verdadera. Así que necesito que cuides de Yami por esta noche- le dijo.

-Por qué, que vas a hacer?-

-Necesito saber más sobre el joven… sus vidas pasadas. Creo… que ahí está el secreto- respondió.

-Entonces vas a ir a buscar esa información a los registros que hay en el infierno…-

-Exactamente-

-Ya veo. En ese caso no tengo ningún problema en quedarme aquí- le dijo Mai, sonriéndole. –Me diste un verdadero susto hace unos momentos… pensé que de verdad habías abusado de ese chico-

-Jaja eso se nota… casi nos dejas sordos- habló Yugi.

-Pero quien lo diría… cambiaste en menos de un día. Jamás esperé que pasara algo así…-

-Yo tampoco… la verdad yo también estoy sorprendido. Un humano, quien lo hubiera pensado-

-Jeje ya ves, no son tan malos! Solo tenías que…- Se detuvo en seco, al escuchar un grito proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Miró a Yugi, quien ya se había puesto de pie.

-Yami- susurró el íncubo, antes de caminar con rapidez hacia la habitación donde había dejado al joven.

Abrió la puerta, solo para detenerse, mirando con sorpresa y temor la escena frente a él.

Yami estaba llorando, mientras que una figura a sus espaldas lo tenía aprisionado. Era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y fríos ojos azules.

-"No es humano"- se dijo Yugi, al mirar las dos alas negras que se extendían a los lados del ser.

-Un ángel caído- susurró Mai de pronto. Yugi la miró, no había notado la presencia de la rubia. Sin embargo lo que dijo lo dejó sorprendido. Miró de nuevo al frente.

-Qué es lo quieres?- preguntó.

-Jaja que manera de saludar a los viejos amigos, íncubo- habló el castaño.

-Déjate de rodeos y contéstame!-

-Bien, quiero a… este joven- le dijo, señalando a Yami.

-Yugi… ayúdame!- exclamó Yami. De verdad estaba aterrado.

-Jamás!- exclamó el íncubo, corriendo hacia donde estaban ambos, solo para detenerse en seco al ver al castaño sacar un espada, para luego ponerla en el cuello del joven.

-Acércate más y puedes despedirte de él- le dijo con frialdad.

-Yugi…- susurró Yami, sintiendo con horror el frío metal tocar su piel. No quería estar ahí, quería estar en los brazos de Yugi. Quería sentirse protegido nuevamente.

El íncubo se quedó ahí, mirando al ojiazul con odio. No podía hacer nada.

-Te traje algo que de seguro te interesará- habló de pronto el castaño. Extendió su mano y en ella apareció un libro. Se lo lanzó luego a Yugi.

-Y no te preocupes… volverás a ver a este pobre humano… muerto tal vez, quien sabe jajaja- rió con frialdad y en un momento guardó la espada. Un portal apareció a sus espaldas. En solo segundos entró en él, desapareciendo luego y llevándose con él a Yami.

-No!- exclamó Yugi, corriendo hacia el portal. Pero este desapareció antes de que él pudiera entrar. Cayó de rodillas y apretó sus puños. –Yami…- susurró. No podía ser… lo había perdido… había perdido al joven, y lo más seguro es que fuera para siempre.

Podía buscarlo, pero… donde? No sabía cómo empezar. Una lágrima cayó. La sorpresa lo inundó, habían pasado cientos de años desde la última vez que había llorado.

-Yugi… tienes que ver esto- susurró de pronto Mai. Yugi la miró. La rubia tenía en su mano el libro que el castaño había dejado.

-Que importa…- le dijo.

-No Yugi, claro que importa… no creo que le hagan daño a Yami- Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión. Se acercó y tomó el libro.

Su portada era de un metal negro, extraño en verdad. Lo abrió, y dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa.

La foto de Yami estaba ahí. Leyó lo que decía el libro, el cual estaba escrito en latín.

_Yami Motou. Adolescente, 16 años. Pierde a su madre en un fatal accidente a la edad de 5 años. Abusado por su padre desde el deceso de la madre. Sufre de: agresión emocional, agresión física, violación sexual, prostitución e incesto. Actualmente vive en Domino, Japón_

Miró luego a Mai.

-Creo que ya no tendrás que ir al infierno- le dijo la rubia.

-Pero cómo? Estos libros no pueden salir de ahí…- susurró con sorpresa el íncubo.

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que eso sea importante ahora-

-Sí, tienes razón- le dijo Yugi. Miro de nuevo el libro. Buscó donde estuviera el registro de las vidas pasadas del joven. Y le sorprendió de sobremanera ver que solo habían dos.

Leyó la primera.

_Henry VII (1457-1509) Rey de Inglaterra y señor de Irlanda, fundador de la dinastía Tudor. Representante de los Lancaster en la Guerra de las Dos Rosas, bajo la rosa roja. Se convierte en rey tras la batalla de Bosworth. Se casa en 1486 con Isabel de York. Muere a causa del dolor de perder a su hijo mayor, Arturo y su esposa Isabel._

Abrió sus ojos en impresión. El joven había sido un rey? No lo entendía. Entonces, por qué había tenido que sufrir tanto en esta vida?

Pasó la página, solo para quedarse congelado al leer lo que ahí había escrito.

_Atemu (Arcángel, luego líder de los ángeles caídos) Luego de la caída de Lucifer toma el lugar que le correspondía a éste en la corte celestial, convirtiéndose en el ángel más amado de todos. Exiliado del cielo en el año 3000 a.c., como condena por los pecados de: rebelión, avaricia, ira y orgullo. Cae a la tierra, donde reina como faraón en Egipto por 20 años. Muere en el año 150 a.c. al ser herido por la espada de los 7 Pecados, en la batalla contra el líder de los demonios, Lucifer._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

(1)- Te amo, mi hermoso pecado

(2)-Castigo

(3)-Ángel mío

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: y ahí lo dejo xD Esta fue una verdadera inspiración de momento. No tenía planeado seguirlo tan pronto, pero ya ven… así es la vida jaja Y lo del libro, está escrito en latín pero obviamente que no iba a poner esos tres párrafos toditos en latín xD

Y sip, en este fic los ángeles caídos y los demonios son dos… 'especies' diferentes, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Y el que 'secuestró' a Yami, creo que es un poco obvio quien es n.n

En fin, espero que les hay gustado este capítulo! n.n Creo que lo del sueño se aclaró un poco, no?

Ah y gracias a **fussili**, que bueno que te gustó! Fue mi primer lemon, es algo muy importante en la vida de toda persona en la tierra! Ok, ya me exageré o.O Jeje pues de hecho quería saber qué pensaban para saber si sigo escribiendo esas escenitas o si mejor me quedo con el shonen ai xD

Wueno, eso fue todo, ya no tengo nada más que decir… creo o.oU

Hasta la próxima! n.n


	6. Mecum in aeternum eris

**Mi demonio guardián**

**Capítulo 6: Mecum in aeternum eris**

**Disclaimer: **Primero, lo de los hombres vestidos de pingüino, son los abogados que me persiguen cuando no quiero escribir los disclaimers xD Son bien molestos y cuando te agarran te amarran a una silla y te obligan a confesar. Como ahora (mira con rabia al pingüino asesino que la tiene atada a una silla). Entonces para que te dejen en paz tienes que decir la muy dolorosa verdad (suspira)… Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de un japonés que no es ni familiar ni conocido mío!... ok, lo dije, podrías soltarme ya? (se da cuenta que está sola en la habitación)… ehh? Adonde se fue? O.o? Un minuto, no puedo quedarme aquí todo el capítulo! SUELTENME!! T.T …help…

**Advertencias:** para este capítulo… mención de ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, una pequeña muerte por ahí y yap… un minuto eso es todo? (Se lee el capítulo) O.O Esto va para los record guinness! XD

* * *

-No puedo creer que ese sea nuestro 'gran' líder- habló el albino, mirando escéptico al joven sollozante frente a él. Yami estaba en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y llorando en silencio. –Ese no puede ser de verdad Atemu!- exclamó luego.

-Pues hazte la idea de una vez, él es la reencarnación de Atemu! Y ya no hay duda de ello, Bakura- habló el castaño, cansado de repetir nuevamente la misma frase.

-Bueno, supongamos que este 'patético' humano es de verdad el líder de nuestra especie… que debemos hacer entonces? Dejar que el cielo y el infierno entero sepan que nuestro líder es un llorón débil?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Deja de decir estupideces… por ahora lo importante es hacer que Atemu recupere sus memorias-

-Y luego que, Kaiba? El niño ese es ciego!-

-Ja, ese no será un obstáculo- afirmó el ojiazul.

-Como quieras… ahh podrías callarte de una vez!- exclamó de pronto Bakura, mirando con rabia al joven. –Deja de lloriquear!- le dijo. No tuvo efecto sin embargo, lo único que logró fue que el joven se alejara hasta quedar contra la pared, y claro, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

-Déjalo Bakura. No es su culpa…-

-Sí, ya sé que no es su culpa! Pero es molesto!- Kaiba rodó los ojos. Se acercó luego al joven, arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de él. Yami tembló al sentir a alguien cerca.

-Por… por favor… snif… quiero irme de aquí…- susurró. Estaba aterrado, qué iban a hacerle esos dos?

Kaiba no dijo nada, simplemente puso dos de sus dedos en la frente del joven, quien sollozó más al sentir el toque.

-Duerme- le dijo. De inmediato, el joven cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-Hubieras hecho eso antes- murmuró el albino. Kaiba se puso en pie y lo miró.

-Deja de quejarte- le dijo. Miró luego a Yami. -Muy pronto nuestro líder va a volver- susurró.

-Jeje bien por ti… pero por lo menos lo hubieras traído bien vestido- habló de pronto Bakura. Y es que el joven solo tenía una camisa blanca y unos boxers.

-Agradece que me tomé la molestia de ponerle algo de ropa… estaba desnudo cuando lo encontré. Al parecer Yugi no perdió el tiempo- contestó el castaño.

-Oh enserio? El inocente angelito Yugi? Pero quien lo hubiera pensado!-

-Tienes que verlo para creerlo, el pequeño íncubo está completamente cambiado. Ni siquiera esos ojos inocentes ayudan-

-Al parecer entonces hubo un intercambio de papeles entre esos dos… me pregunto de qué más nos hemos perdido- finalizó Bakura, riendo, antes de salir de la habitación, seguido por Kaiba, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Yami solo en esa fría habitación, la cual no tenía nada más que el duro suelo.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, pero una claridad cegadora lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo.

_Abre tus ojos… ya es hora de que recuerdes…_

Esa voz, la misma que había escuchado en aquel otro sueño. Una voz tan parecida a la suya pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

Obedeció sin embargo. Esta vez no le sorprendió el poder ver nuevamente. Ya lo había experimentado en el otro sueño que había tenido.

Aún así sintió felicidad. Miró sus manos y sonrió, deseando que al despertar pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Un sonido lo sacó de su ensoñación. Miró al frente. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al encontrar un hermoso paraíso frente a él.

Un césped del verde más hermoso que podía existir se abría paso por todo el lugar. Los árboles parecían brillar como oro. Y las flores se alzaban en todos los colores.

Una figura llamó la atención de Yami. Esta estaba sentada bajo la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles. De su espalda salían dos hermosas alas blancas. Su vestimenta era también blanca. Y en sus manos, descansaba un arpa.

-Soy… yo- se dijo Yami, al reconocer el rostro de aquel ángel. La única diferencia que podía encontrar era en la piel. La del ángel era más oscura que la suya. Y eso era todo.

Miró las acciones de aquel ser, el cual empezó a tocar el arpa. Era la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado.

Pero pronto, la llegada de alguien más llamó su atención.

Otro ángel se acercó silenciosamente, sonriendo al ver al que estaba sentado bajo el árbol.

Sus ojos amatista miraban con admiración las acciones del otro.

Su cabello era muy parecido al del otro ángel, con la sola diferencia de que no tenía esos mechones rubios que se alzaban sobre el cabello negro, en cambio, un pequeño mechón caía sobre su rostro, dándole al ser un aire más inocente.

Su vestimenta era igual a la del que estaba tocando el arpa. Del color blanco más claro y hermoso que podía existir.

Yami miró al ángel acercarse más, siempre en silencio, hasta estar detrás del otro, quien aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

De pronto, se arrodilló y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro, quien saltó un poco por la repentina acción.

-Te asusté?- preguntó el ángel de ojos amatista, sonriendo con inocencia.

El otro devolvió la sonrisa.

-No, pero me desconcentraste- le dijo, mirándolo con algo que parecía ser cariño.

-Aww lo siento. Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo?- preguntó el ángel, haciendo un puchero.

-Jaja mi aibou, sabes que te ves adorable cuando haces eso?- interrogó el de ojos carmesí, mirando al otro con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y tomó al ángel en sus brazos. –Hmm así está mejor- habló luego.

Y para sorpresa de Yami, el ángel de ojos carmesí acercó su rostro al del otro, hasta juntar sus labios en un suave beso.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron en impresión. Lo supo entonces, el ángel de ojos amatista… era Yugi.

No entendía cómo pero… lo sabía. Además, Yugi tenía cierto parecido a él, no?

-Pero… no es justo!- Alzó la mirada. La vista frente a él había cambiado. Ya no estaba en medio de ese bello paisaje.

Ahora simplemente parecía ser un simple pasillo con paredes blancas. Y frente a él, estaban los dos ángeles que había visto minutos atrás.

Sin embargo, parecían estar… peleando.

-Aibou… lo siento, pero esto simplemente está mal- habló el de ojos carmesí.

-Pero… pensé que… pensé que de verdad me amabas!- exclamó Yugi, dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas.

-Y sí lo hago! Sí te amo! Y eso es lo que está mal!- le dijo el otro. Yugi lo miró con rencor.

-Entonces por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio! Por qué dejaste que me hiciera ilusiones?!-

-Yo… lo siento… yo…-

-Tú? Tú qué? Me mentiste! Si tanto te preocupa quedar bien frente a los ojos de… 'Dios', por qué me hiciste creer que de verdad podíamos estar juntos!-

-Yugi no hables así!-

-Ah qué es mentira? No es eso lo que te importa? Quedar como el angelito perfecto frente a los ojos de todos? Sabes, no me interesa. Haz lo que quieras!- exclamó antes de darse la vuelta. Empezó a caminar pero el otro lo tomó de la muñeca.

Sin embargo, lo único que logró, fue que el más bajo levantara su mano y la dejara caer contra su mejilla, dándole una fuerte cachetada.

Sin decir nada más, Yugi se alejó.

Yami miró al ángel. La sorpresa lo inundó al ver una lágrima caer de los ojos carmesí de éste.

Luego, el ángel bajó la mirada y dándose la vuelta, se alejó en dirección opuesta a la de Yugi.

Yami se quedó ahí por unos momentos, hasta que decidió que era mejor seguir a Yugi. Caminó con rapidez, hasta que por fin pudo ver al ángel. Este estaba corriendo sin mirar en realidad el camino.

Y por eso, chocó contra alguien. Estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser por un par de brazos que lo sostuvieron.

-Lo… lo siento…- susurró Yugi, aún sin alzar la mirada. Intentó alejarse nuevamente, pero esos mismos brazos no lo dejaron irse.

-Espera Yugi, estás bien?- El más bajo por fin alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban.

Yami miró con detenimiento a este nuevo ángel. Era alto, su cabello era negro, largo pero no pasaba de sus hombros. Y su piel era blanca, casi pálida.

Lo más resaltante del ser era en realidad sus ojos azules. Era un azul hermoso, diferente a los demás.

Aún así su semblante era frío, tal vez demasiado frío. En realidad le sorprendía que estuviese hablándole con amabilidad a Yugi.

-… no…- susurró Yugi, dejando libres sus lágrimas.

-Ven, no puedes andar así por todo el lugar- le dijo el más alto, tocando el hombro del menor y guiándolo por el pasillo.

Yami los siguió, sintiendo curiosidad. Por alguna extraña razón, el ángel de ojos azules no le daba mucha confianza.

Pero tan pronto dio el primer paso, la escena cambió nuevamente.

-Que le dijiste?!- Miró sorprendido la situación. El ángel que se parecía a él tenía al de ojos azules contra la pared, mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuello de la vestimenta de éste último.

-Jaja Atemu, cuidado alguien te ve. Qué van a pensar de este lado tan violento tuyo?- le dijo con burla el ojiazul. El de ojos carmesí de inmediato lo soltó. –Ese es tu problema, te importa demasiado quedar como el perfecto frente a los ojos de los demás… yo fui como tú, pero luego me di cuenta que no ganaba nada con esa tonta actuación-

-Cállate! No me interesa tu historia. Quiero saber que le dijiste a Yugi!- exclamó.

-No sé por qué te interesa. Después de todo él ya no significa nada para ti-

-Que le dijiste!?- preguntó de nuevo el de ojos carmesí, ignorando el comentario del otro.

-La verdad- Yami miró al dueño de la nueva voz. Era Yugi.

Ambos ángeles lo miraron.

-Yugi…-

-Por qué no te vas a cumplir con tu papel de angelito perfecto y me dejas en paz de una vez? Ya tomé mi decisión y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión!- le dijo con enojo Yugi.

-Pero aibou…-

-Pero nada! Déjame en paz! Tú ya no eres nada para mí!-

-Entonces vas a dejar todo… todo lo que tienes por seguir a…-

-Sí! Todo por no llegar a ser como tú!- le dijo. Atemu lo miró con tristeza, ese último comentario le había dolido. –Espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que dirigirte la palabra- afirmó. Se dio la vuelta, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

En solo segundos se alejó.

-Yugi tomó su decisión… no crees que es hora de que tomes la tuya?- preguntó de pronto el ojiazul.

-Ya la tomé, seguiré sirviéndole a los cielos. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran- habló con seguridad Atemu.

Dio varios pasos con la intención de alejarse, sin embargo, se detuvo.

-Lucifer- llamó. El ángel de ojos azules lo miró. –Desde hoy somos enemigos- afirmó.

-Jaja perfecto, me encanta tener enemigos. Pero al parecer no eres tan 'puro' como aparentas, haciendo enemigos a cada minuto-

-Deus solus me iudicet(1)-

Después de estas palabras, Atemu se alejó.

Yami se quedó ahí. La verdad, no sabía que pensar…

_Mox(2)… _

Escuchó de nuevo esa voz. Miró sus alrededores confundido. De pronto, todo empezó a oscurecerse.

* * *

Yugi suspiró. Tenía que buscar a Yami, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Atemu…- susurró. Aún no podía creerlo, Yami de verdad era Atemu… su Atemu.

-Volviste… cumpliste tu promesa- habló. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a Atemu muchos años atrás. Pero ahora… estaba ahí. –No debí dejar que se lo llevaran, debí haber hecho algo… lo que fuera…-

Cerró sus ojos. Una lágrima cayó. No quería volver a perder a su ángel… no otra vez.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, el más doloroso quizás. Suspiró. Había enterrado esa memoria hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora de nuevo lo estaba atormentando.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró ese recuerdo…

_**Flashback**_

_Corría lo más rápido que podía. Estaba cansado, pero no podía detenerse. Su objetivo era su mayor preocupación._

_Alzó la mirada, a lo lejos podía ver la batalla. Tenía que detenerlos._

_Obligó a sus piernas a moverse con más rapidez. No podía usar sus alas, estaban demasiado débiles._

_Por fin logró acercarse más. Podía distinguir dos figuras ahora. Las dos estaban luchando una contra la otra._

_Se fue acercando más y más, ignorando por completo el cansancio._

_Al fin estuvo frente al lugar._

_Alzó nuevamente la mirada, solo para presenciar el momento más horrible de toda su vida._

_La espada fue clavada en el pecho de Atemu, quien dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor. Lucifer sonrió con malicia._

_-Mors in manibus meis est(3)- habló con odio, antes de sacar la espada del pecho del otro, quien cayó de rodillas._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Yugi. _

_-ATEMU!!- exclamó al ver cómo su amor caía al suelo._

_Por fin llegó a donde él estaba. Lo tomó en sus brazos. Suspiró en alivio al ver que Atemu aún estaba con vida._

_-Lo siento… aibou…- susurró el ángel caído, mirando con tristeza al que había sido un ángel, pero que ahora era un demonio. _

_-Shh no hables… snif… estás muy débil- le dijo Yugi._

_-No… Yugi… perdóname… por no ver… lo importante que eres para mi… hasta ahora…- Los sollozos del demonio aumentaron al escuchar estas palabras._

_Una exclamación de dolor lo hizo mirar a Atemu con sorpresa._

_-Lo siento… ya no… puedo…-_

_-No!... Atemu… por favor, resiste! No puedes dejarme!-El aludido lo miró y con mucho esfuerzo levantó su mano, acariciando con ella la mejilla de Yugi._

_-Volveré por ti mi Yugi… solo por ti… seremos felices los dos al fin… te lo juro… Ego amo te... pulcher peccatum meum(4)…- Después de decir esto... sus ojos se cerraron y la mano que estaba antes en la mejilla de Yugi cayó pesadamente al suelo. Yugi miró con terror a Atemu. Lo movió, esperando una reacción, pero no obtuvo ninguna._

_-Atemu! Atemu no! Por favor, contéstame!... __Mou... mou hitori no boku!- __Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su ángel y lloró._

_-Levántate Yugi, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer- Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con su líder._

_-Por qué? Por qué?... snif… no es justo!…- le dijo. _

_-Nada es justo… así son la cosas- habló el ojiazul con frialdad._

_-Yugi, ven, levántate- El aludido miró a su derecha. Mai estaba ahí, sonriéndole con tristeza. _

_Sollozó un poco más y al fin dejó el cuerpo de Atemu, recostándolo suavemente en el suelo. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia, llorando aún más._

_-Shh, tranquilo Yugi-susurró la súcubo, abrazando al demonio._

_-Nunca dejó de amarme… nunca…- mumuró el íncubo. –Va a volver… me lo prometió… snif…- _

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Volviste… y esta vez no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe- habló con decisión el íncubo. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie.

-Vamos a estar juntos como lo prometiste… mecum in aeternum eris(5)-

* * *

(1)-Solo Dios me juzgará

(2)-Pronto

(3)-La muerte está en mis manos

(4)-Te amo, mi hermoso pecado

(5)- Tú y yo para siempre

* * *

Magi: y terminé! Jeje me inspiré por lo que veo xD hmm he estado teniendo mucha 'inspiración' con este fic

Jeje en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

Oh y sobre la descripción que hice de Lucifer, obviamente que la inventé xD Solo lo de los ojos azules lo basé en algo, es que se supone(SUPONE) que el color favorito de él es el azul, entonces por eso decidí que sus ojos fueran azules.

Y creo que yap, eso es todo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus review! Me hacen feliz! TwT

Jaja, hasta próxima! n.n


	7. Aeternum vale

**Mi demonio guardián**

**Capítulo 7: Aeternum vale **

**Disclaimer: **seré breve, Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y punto u.u

**Advertencias: **mención de ángeles caídos, demonios, ángeles, Lucifer, Lilith, Atemu, Yugi... minuto, esos últimos dos no cuentan xD ¡En fin! Esto es un YugixYami, así que... no gustar, no leer xD

* * *

Lloraba, no podía evitarlo. Los recuerdos iban y venían. Lo angustiante era que no quería recordar.

Ahora ya sabía el por qué estaba ahí, y también por qué había tenido que vivir todos aquellos días con su 'padre'. Y sobretodo, tenía muy en claro por qué en esa vida era ciego.

Apretó sus puños. Era frustrante solo poder ver en sus recuerdos. Pero sin embargo, él había escogido esa vida. No iba a quejarse.

Aún así, se quejaba del hecho de estar ahí encerrado. Quien diría que sus supuestos aliados se convertirían en su mayor pesadilla. Aquellos que antes recibían y acataban sus órdenes ahora parecían estar en su contra.

Se levantó de pronto. Quería salir de ahí. Él ya no era Atemu. No volvería a repetir sus errores pasados. No iba a recordar.

En medio de la oscuridad de su vista, se acercó a lo que parecía ser la puerta. Con fuerza, empezó a golpearla.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Atemu está muerto! No volverá nunca- exclamó con furia. -No estoy aquí para iniciar una guerra... estoy aquí por mi Yugi- susurró luego, dejándose caer. Con cada segundo que pasaba, podía sentir que Yami desaparecía, y que Atemu volvía. Sabía que si así lo deseaba, podía derribar la puerta, y también, con facilidad, podría matar a quien fuera que se le pusiera en frente. Pero debía contenerse.

Había aceptado convertirse en la criatura más patética del universo, un humano, solo para olvidar su pasado. Había renunciado a sus ojos, solo para no caer en tentaciones. Para no volver a sentir sed de poder.

Sabía que Yugi lo había olvidado, y que su carácter había cambiado. Ya no era el inocente ángel que había conocido. Aunque bueno, en el pasado, Atemu había conocido algo de ese frío carácter. Pero solo por algún tiempo.

Suspiró, intentando calmar su acelerada respiración.

Yugi había sufrido demasiado. Sin embargo, había tenido esperanza en la promesa que él le había hecho. Pero al pasar el tiempo, el íncubo se cansó de esperar su regreso, y había hecho lo imposible para borrar todo recuerdo.

-Tal vez nunca debí volver- susurró Yami. -Tal vez así Yugi ya no sufriría más por mi culpa- agregó.

Cerró sus ojos. Una lágrima solitaria cayó.

¿Que debía hacer?

Los recuerdos lo invadieron nuevamente.

Los miró entonces, dándose por vencido.

Sabía bien que la única manera de salir de ahí, era solo como Atemu. Como el líder de los ángeles caídos. No tenía caso retrasar lo inevitable.

-Yugi- susurró, observando uno de los recuerdos.

_-¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- preguntó el íncubo, mirando con enojo a quien ahora le daba la espalda. Ambos estaban en una especie de templo. Las paredes de piedra estaban decorado por jeroglíficos egipcios. Y el ambiente, era en verdad tenebroso._

_-Vaya manera de hablarle a un Faraón- comentó entonces el otro. El demonio rodó los ojos. No iba a esperar más. Llevó su mano hasta su oreja, tomando de ella el arete negro que colgaba._

_El objeto de inmediato comenzó a crecer, conviritiéndose al fin en una espada. Su empuñadura era de plata con varias joyas negras incrutadas en ella._

_-No voy a esperar para siempre. ¡Toma tu espada! No me gusta matar a quienes no se defienden- declaró el más bajo. _

_El soberano por fin pareció reaccionar, dándose la vuelta. Sus dos ojos carmesí se encontraron con los amatista del íncubo._

_-¿Quieres matarme, Yugi?- preguntó con sarcasmo, mirando las ropas negras del demonio, diferentes a las suyas, las cuales consistían en un faldellín rojo oscuro y una capa negra. Sin mencionar también las abundantes joyas y objetos de oro que adornaban su cuello y brazos._

_-Créeme, no me haría daño acabar contigo, Atemu- afirmó el de ojos amatista. El rey suspiró, llevando entonces su mano hasta su cintura, y así desenvainó su espada, la cual era de empuñadora de oro, y a simple vista se le notaba el gran filo que tenía._

_-Como quieras- susurró, caminando hacia donde estaba Yugi, quien solo miraba detenidamente las acciones de Atemu._

_Cuando el rey estuvo cerca, el íncubo se preparó para atacar. Pero nada salió como esperaba._

_Un ruido metálico se escuchó. Yugi bajó el arma, mirando hacia abajo. La espada de Atemu estaba frente a sus pies en el suelo._

_-No voy a pelear contigo, aibou- habló el ángel caído. Yugi alzó la vista, mirando con sopresa cómo el rey se alejaba. Iba a detenerlo, a demandar una pelea. Pero por alguna razón no pudo moverse siquiera. _

_Así que simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando cómo Atemu desaparecía entre las sombras de aquel templo egipcio._

_-Atemu... ¿aún me amas?- preguntó al aire._

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. De nuevo observó solo oscuridad.

Y ésta vez, escuchó algo. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

* * *

-¿Donde puede estar? ¡No tenemos ni una sola pista!- exclamó con frustración Yugi. ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

-Cálmate, Yugi. No lograrás nada si te pones así- habló la súcubo. El íncubo no respondió, solo escondió su rostro entre sus manos, suspirando con desesperación.

No quería que el pasado se volviera a repetir, con una vez había sido suficiente.

-No he visto ángeles caídos en más de trescientos años. ¿Cómo puedo saber donde están ahora?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Lo vamos a averiguar, de alguna forma. Pero debes tener paciencia-

-¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Meses, años? ¡Es demasiado!-exclamó el íncubo, alzando nuevamente la mirada.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Ninguno sabía qué hacer. El objeto era claro, pero el procedimiento, aún era un misterio.

-Yo puedo ayudarles- Los dos demonios saltaron sorprendidos al escuchar una nueva voz entrar en la conversación. Miraron atrás del sofá, y se encontraron con una mujer de largos cabellos rizados y rojizos.

-Mater(1)- susurró de pronto Mai, al reconocer a la mujer.

-Li... Lilith- susurró Yugi con sorpresa. Jamás había esperado esa inusual visita.

-Sé dónde está Atemu- anunció la mujer. Los ojos de Yugi de inmediato se llenaron de emoción e incredulidad.

-¿E... enserio?- preguntó ante el repentino comentario. No sabía si estar más sorprendido por el hecho de que esa mujer estuviera ahí o porque había dicho que sabía donde estaba Yami.

Salió de su sorpresa sin embargo, al ver a la mujer mostrar sus dos alas negras para luego darse la vuelta.

-Síganme- les dijo. Sin decir nada más, salió al balcón que estaba a unos metros de la sala, y se elevó en el cielo.

Yugi iba a seguirla, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Miró entonces a Mai.

-Espera Yugi, ¿crees que es seguro seguirla?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto. Tú la conoces... ¿qué podría pasar?-

-No lo sé... es que todo esto es demasiado repentino. Y bueno, en realidad no la conozco bien. No me da confianza tanta... amabilidad. Además, Atemu es nuestro enemigo- anunció la rubia.

-Querrás decir 'su' enemigo- afirmó Yugi con algo de molestia, mirando a la mujer. -No me importa. Voy a ir, y eso es todo- decidió, mostrando sus dos grandes alas y también elevándose en el aire.

Mai suspiró, siguiendo luego al íncubo.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó Yugi al ver sus acciones.

-No voy a quedarme aquí sin saber que pasará contigo- respondió la súcubo.

-Apresúrense, no es muy lejos de aquí- interrumpió de pronto la mujer. Ambos la miraron, pero solo Yugi asintió.

Volaron por las nubes por un tiempo que para el íncubo pareció ser eterno. No podía dejar de pensar en Yami. No sabía en qué condiciones lo encontraría. Aunque no pensaba que sus propios aliados lo lastimaran, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse.

Miró luego a Lilith. La verdad, Mai tenía razón. No podía confiarse. Si bien la mujer también era de su especie, no sabía por qué le intesaba tanto ayudarles. Y su muy repentina aparición tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Intentó calmar sus nervios, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos y sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro.

Los abrió luego. Miró el sol a lo lejos. Era temprano aún, no había entrado la tarde.

-Es ahí- escuchó de pronto el anuncio. Bajó la mirada y observó una casa cerca de ahí. Parecía una residencia normal.

Los tres bajaron apresuradamente, hasta quedar en el balcón de la casa. Nadie se movió por unos minutos.

-Voy a entrar- anunció Yugi, al ver la puerta de vidrio abierta. Una cortina, sin embargo, cubría la vista de lo que fuera que se encontraba dentro.

-Espera, debemos planear algo. No puedes entrar así de simple... oye, no me ignores- se quejó la rubia al ver cómo el íncubo ni siquiera se detenía a escucharla. -Bien, como quieras- agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

Yugi no esperó nada más, se acercó, apartando las cortinas y entró.

Miró con cautela el lugar. Estaba en la sala. Era grande, de paredes blancas. Varios sofás descansaban en el lugar.

Buscó con la mirada algo que le indicara que Yami estaba ahí. Sin embargo, encontró más de lo que esperaba.

Su cuerpo entero pareció congelarse al ver a Yami en el suelo, inconsciente, y no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Yami!- exclamó. Iba a correr hacia él, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien lo detuvo. Dos fuertes manos lo agarraron con fuerza, sosteniendo sus brazos contra su espalda. Forcejeó contra su enemigo, sin obtener resultados. Quien fuera que lo tenía aprisionado era muy fuerte.

-¡Suélteme!- intentó mirar atrás al escuchar una exclamación que obviamente era de Mai.

Pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, ya que la rubia cayó de rodillas a su lado.

Miró luego cómo un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos violetas se acercaba a la súcubo. Pero pronto comprobó que no era un hombre, sino un demonio, al ver sus alas negras.

-"Un minuto... ¡demonio!"- exclamó en su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión. Intentó entonces forcejear nuevamente, solo para detenerse al escuchar una voz que antes le había sido familiar.

-De nada te servirá luchar, íncubo- Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con un rostro conocido. Dos fríos ojos azules lo miraban.

-... tú...- susurró, observando luego cómo su líder se acercaba al joven inconsciente en el piso. -¡No te acerques a Yami!- exclamó. Sus peores miedos se estaban haciendo realidad. Iba a suceder lo mismo que había pasado miles de años atrás.

-¿Cuando vas a entender... que Atemu es enemigo tanto mío como tuyo?- susurró el de cabellos negros.

-Yami no es mi enemigo. ¡Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será!- exclamó con desesperación el íncubo, forcejeando nuevamente. A su lado, Mai simplemente miraba la escena. No podía hacer nada.

Lucifer miró a Yugi, ésta vez con odio.

-Ya me cansé de tus supuestos sentimientos. Es hora de que recibas el castigo que mereces. Nuestra especie no puede sentir amor, entiéndelo de una vez. Cuando te uniste a nosotros tomaste la decisión de no sentir esas emociones. Y eso va para ti también, súcubo- habló, mirando a la rubia. -Lujuria es lo único que puedes sentir hacia los hombres- Mai abrió sus ojos en impresión, al ver una sonrisa de maldad dibujarse en el rostro de su líder.

-No... ¡No le hagan daño!- exclamó, intentando liberarse, sin éxito. Se limitó entonces a derramar lágrimas. -...Joey...- susurró.

-Marik- llamó el de cabellos negros.

-¿Señor?- preguntó alguien a espaldas de Yugi. Al parecer, era quien lo tenía aprisionado.

-Tú y Malik se van a encargar de estos dos. Tortura y dolor es su castigo- anunció el ojiazul.

Yugi entonces sintió cómo el demonio a sus espaldas lo empujaba hacia afuera. Intentó liberarse nuevamente.

-¡Suélteme!- exclamó. Miró luego a Yami, sintiendo las lágrimas invadirle. -¡Yami, despierta! ¡Mou hitori no boku, tienes que despertar! ¡YAMI!- llamó, sin obtener ninguna reacción por parte del joven.

Sin poder detenerlo, se dejó llevar hacia el balcón, encontrándose de frente con Lilith. Ahora sabía bien que todo había sido una trampa.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó a la mujer, quien lo miró con indiferencia. -¡Tú también has amado!- acusó.

La mujer entonces lo observó con sorpresa, la cual pronto mostró rasgos de tristeza. Bajó entonces la mirada, observando el suelo con culpabilidad.

-Lo... siento- susurró. Sin embargo, Yugi no escuchó esto.

El íncubo pareció rendirse, y sin decir nada más, se dejó llevar por quien estaba a sus espaldas. Mai y el otro demonio los seguían.

Los ojos amatista de Yugi dejaban escapar incontables lágrimas. Sabía lo que le esperaba, y tenía muy en claro que no era para nada bueno. Pero lo que más le dolía, era saber que sería muy posible que no volviera a ver a Yami.

-Tal vez... nuestro destino es nunca estar juntos- murmuró con derrota.

* * *

(1)-Madre (Se supone que Lilith es la madre de los súcubos, por eso Mai le dice así)

* * *

Magi: bueno, ahí está. No es muy largo el capítulo, pero bueno, actualicé. Algo es algo xD

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Hasta la próxima


End file.
